Rëbëldë
by Mia Delicious
Summary: Sakura es la chica rebelde, con un pasado desconocido para todos. En el orfanato conoce a un pelinegro que la confunde y la corrompe. Quiere alejarse de él, pero este no hace más que buscarla, ¿será que podrá amarlo sin pensar en el pasado? / cap 10
1. Chapter 1

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

"Entonces, así quedaran las cosas" Afirmo una mujer corpulenta, acomodando los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Miro fijamente por la ventana.

Tres personas se encontraban en una oficina, sentadas en sillas ubicadas cuidadosamente alrededor de una gran mesa. Las ventanas eran grandes, por lo que permitían ven los alrededores de la ciudad de un hermoso color verde brillante que dejaban los arboles, las luces de las casas iluminaban la oscuridad junto con la luna.

"Tsunade, sabes que la chica está en la cuerda floja" Aclaro un hombre de cabello blanquecinos, los ojos estaban puesto en una carpeta que tenía en las manos.

"Yo no estoy diciendo que no tengas razón Jiraiya" Aclaro la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, negando con la cabeza. "Solo que si la chica esta a un paso de caer al Reformatorio, no encuentro razón alguna para que la integres en mi albergue"

Un pelinegro que estaba a su lado carraspeo.

"Eso ya se lo dije, pero es tan testarudo" Se quejo, su voz era ronca pero escalofriante, como si siseara en vez de hablar. "Esa chica tendría que ser trasladada al Reformatorio, no entiendo porque le das tanta vuelta al asunto"

"Yo la conozco, Orochimaru" Aclaro el peliblanco un poco cansado, ya había repetido la mima explicación por horas. "La chica solo es un poco rebelde, puede que la hayan echado de la mayoría de los orfanatos que estuvo, pero yo creo que es porque no la entienden" Paro unos segundos para ver los ojos miel de la mujer. "Tsunade, se que tu albergue para adolecentes es muy conocido por el buen trabajo que hacen con los chicos. Estoy seguro de que si le ponen las limitaciones que tienen todos los alumnos, ella se sentirá como una igual y no tendrá que llamar la atención"

Los tres aguardaron en silencio. Conocían a Jiraiya desde pequeños y sabían que siempre se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy extraño que se resigne. A demás de que siempre que defendía a algún chico era porque verdaderamente lo merecía, el ultimo había sido un rubio que siempre tenía problemas entre la gente que lo ignoraba, por lo que se pasaba el tiempo haciendo líos para llamar la atención.

Pero este era un caso un poco más complicado, debido a que la chica había tenido demasiados problemas personales y complicaciones con la gente a su alrededor. Se la pasaba sola, vigilante como si en cualquier momento la fueran a atacar, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado cuando era niña y ella nunca tuvo intención de contar nada al respecto; desconfiaba del mundo entero. Pero podía ser cierto que merecía una oportunidad, después de todo si las cosas no funcionaban podían mandarla a la segunda opción: el Reformatorio.

Tsunade suspiro.

"Me has convencido Jiraiya, la chica se quedara en mi internado La Hoja" Aceptó, mirándolo con decisión. Solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error. "Allí será tratada como a los demás chicos, tendrá que cumplir los requerimientos del lugar sin restringirnos"

"Claro" Aceptó con entusiasmo.

"Cada vez estas mas sumisa Tsunade" Suspiró Orochimaru. La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, molesta, él sonrió con sorna. "De cualquier modo, solo estoy esperando que Uchiha cumpla la mayoría de edad…"

"Eso no me interesa, y sabes que él puede decidir lo que quiere. Tú mismo lo trajiste a mi albergue, ahora las decisiones las tomara él" Aclaro la rubia cortante.

Una vez más se hundieron en el silencio.

"Bueno" Suspiro Jiraiya. "Así quedan las cosas, _Sakura Haruno será trasladada a La Hoja"_

_Solo esperaban no equivocarse._

~**X**~

**Sakura POV**

~**X**~

Y todo comenzaba otra vez.

Seria trasladada a un nuevo orfanato, como siempre. Solo porque decían que era una chica indisciplinada y que debería tener más respeto a las personas, si claro… Yo sabía bien porque no me querían en ese maldito albergue: _yo soy demasiado molesta._

Eso la misma vida se había encargado de hacérmelo saber.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo dejo salir así de fácil mis pensamientos? Tan pronto como salieron los volví a encerrar en ese baúl alejado que tenía en el fondo de mi mente. Eso es lo que siempre hacia, dejar las cosas enterradas en mi mente era lo mejor para que no me embriagara el maldito pasado.

Lo mejor en estos momentos era mantener la mente fija en el nuevo orfanato y según lo que me había dicho Jiraiya ese lugar era muy famoso en la ciudad uno de los más prestigiados de la ciudad. También me aclaro que debía comportarme y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos ya que era mi última oportunidad. No entendí nada de eso…

"Ya estamos llegando" Comento el conductor.

Lo ignore y deje mi vista clavada en el albergue. _Vaya_, dije mentalmente. Este lugar era impresionante, parecía una mansión gigante… de esas que solo los ricos tienen, de tres plantas, las paredes rusticas de ladrillos levemente gastados, las grandes ventanas tenían rejas de color negro dando un hermoso contraste. Un gran portón en la entrada, el cual en este momento se encontraba abierto.

Baje del automóvil dejándole la propina al conductor y sin decir nada bajo del lugar, caminando lentamente a la entrada. El camino era largo y estaba marcado por piedras perfectamente colocadas, a su alrededor el césped verde brillaba y los arboles eran enormes. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta en su totalidad.

En la entrada estaba parada una mujer de cabello rubio, me sorprendí al ver lo corpulenta que era y no exactamente de pansa. Unos pasos más atrás estaba parada una mujer de al menos veinte años, la que supuse que sería se asistenta ya que tenía una pequeña carpeta en sus manos pálidas, su cabello era marrón y sos ojos negros.

"Tú debes res Sakura Haruno" Dijo la rubia. La examine con la mirada, no confiaba en nadie que no conozco y esta mujer no la había visto nunca. Pero decidí contestar.

"Si" Afirme, tajante.

"Asique Jiraiya estaba en lo cierto al decirme que eras muy desconfiada" Murmuro mas para sí, luego sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió levemente, yo me limite a verla confundida. "Anda, vamos así te explico cómo son las cosas aquí y te doy la llave de tu habitación"

Solo asentí siguiendo sus pasos. En mis hombros tenia la mochila en la que tenía mis pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas. Las paredes eran muy altas y tenían cuadros de alumnos consagrados o fundadores del lugar.

"Te diré como son las cosas aquí" Comento con voz seria, mientras aminaba su paso para estar a mi altura. La chica asistenta había desaparecido. "Soy Tsunade la directora de la institución. Te advierto que si bien este es un lugar concurrido, las reglas se deben respetar al pie de la letra" _Si claro,_ pensé con ironía, _de igual modo siempre me terminan echando_. "No se puede salir del albergue sin autorización, no se puede beber o realizar cualquier cosa delictiva, ni muchos menos romper las cosas del lugar. Pero por nada en el mundo se puede tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que está estrictamente prohibido tener novios o algo parecido en este lugar, entiendes ¿No?" Asentí, la verdad es que era lo mismo que en todos los anteriores orfanatos a los que había ido. "Ni se puede pelear" Advirtió, la mujer definitivamente sabia los problemas anteriores.

Baje la vista y rodé los ojos exasperada, me limite a murmurar: "Claro."

"Bien eso es todo" Dijo con voz sumisa, asintiendo como si estuviera hablando sola: "Ya te puedo decir cuál será tu habitación. Se encuentra en el segundo piso es la número _233_" Me tendió la llave que tenía un curioso listón color rosa. "Trata de no perderla porque solo hay un ejemplar"

"De acuerdo."

"El desayuno se sirve nueve y treinta, no te retrases por nada el mundo" Yo levante una ceja incrédula, me ignoro olímpicamente. "Las clases comienzan después y los recesos son cortos porque tienen parte de la tarde libre. La cena se sirve ocho y treinta para qué puedan acostarse a las diez y descansar mejor" _Genial, ahora pareceré una niña pequeña con horarios para dormir_, me queje internamente. "Ahora te dejo, supongo que de ahora puedes sola."

"Pues claro que si" Conteste bruscamente. Me sorprendió que la mujer en vez de reprimirme, sonriera de forma altanera y se volteo para regresar hacer sus prioridades, supongo.

Subí las escaleras, eran inmensas y brillaban como si fueran hechas de hielo. Al llegar a lo alto me concentre en encontrar la habitación. Pude ver como a lo lejos una pareja se comía la boca a besos, sospeche que la reglas de _NO_ relaciones no se cumplía… siempre era lo mismo.

Me moleste al llegar frente a ellos y cerciorarme que era la puerta de mi habitación la que ocupaban para pasar el rato. Note que el chico mantenía a la joven contra la puerta de mi habitación, tenía cabello negro azulado levemente desordenado, sus hombros eran anchos y la estatura justa para un adolecente de diecisiete años… supuse yo –ya que esa era mi edad-. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca carraspee para aclarar mi garganta y hablarle lo mas pacifica posible… el lugar era lindo y no me quería ir pronto.

"Oigan, ¿pueden correrse? Obstruyen mi camino" Dije tranquilamente, sabiendo que la antigua Sakura los correría de una patada a cada uno.

Sentí mi cara arder de puro coraje al ver como ellos me ignoraban olímpicamente. _Controla tu deseo homicida Sakura, contrólate._ Sin embargo, no pude. ¿Vamos? Díganme que harían ustedes si estuvieran e mi lugar ¿Esperar parados a que pasaran a mayores? Pues yo NO. Como tenia al chico de espaladas a mí, pude ver su trasero atrayente, me mordí el labio inferior para no reír cuando mi pie voló para pegarle y hacerlo saltar de la sorpresa.

Él se giro con brusquedad, su seño estaba fruncido. _~Así fue como nuestras miradas se encontraron, azabache contra jade, solo eso basto para desatar los sentimientos que queríamos ignorar~_.

"¿Por qué rayos me pateaste?" Pregunto enojado, todavía medio incrédulo por lo que hice. Ignore eso y me limite a subirme de hombros.

"Estaban tapando mi entrada" Dije tranquilamente, pude ver como la chica de atrás acomodaba su cabello color rojo-anaranjado, y salía para un costado para enfrentarme molesta.

"No es justificación por haberme pateado" Gruño.

"Me da igual" Masculle, rodando los ojos. "Déjame pasar_ imbécil_."

"Hmp"

Pase por sobre él y su compañera: la cualquiera, según como yo la veía. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comenzar mi primer día peleando, y si me quedaba más tiempo eso era lo que sucedería. Y ahora que lo pienso, si él es como los antiguos chicos que iban conmigo… buscaría venganza. Sonreí, si yo no era la que empezaba los problemas, no podían hacerme nada.

Escuche como detrás de la puerta seguían hablando, por lo que patee la puerta y lo último que escuche fue un gruñido y pasos alejándose. Me eche a reír divertida.

Esto sería interesante.

.

.

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

* * *

_**Nota Autora:**_

¿Desean que la continúe?

Lo cierto es que tengo bastantes capítulos, es un fic que lo escribí hace tiempo por lo que puedo subir enseguida… solo ¡Déjenme reviews!

La historia vale la pena, se los puedo asegurar.

Es una de mis favoritas y tiene muchos capítulos escritos.

Déjenme review ¿Si?

~**X**~

_Tami-Haruno_

_:3_


	2. Chapter 2

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

~**X**~

Una vez que entre a la habitación me quede petrificada en el piso. ¡Y es que esa habitación era enorme! Las paredes pintadas de un fino blanco, la cama en el centro, el escritorio en un costado y el armario en otro. El enorme ventanal que iluminaba la habitación llevaba a un balcón que dejaba ver toda la ciudad de una manera hermosa.

Comencé a acomodar las pocas cosas que tenia, los armarios eran inmensos y me sentí fuera de lugar al notar que mis cosas no ocupaban ni un cuarto de lugar. Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes… pero no lo eran, y ya era lo suficientemente grande como para aceptarlo y dejar que mi vida continúe.

Una vez que termine de acomodar todo, cosa que no llevo mucho tiempo contando lo poco que poseo, decidí tirarme a dormir un rato… después de todo recién eran las seis de la mañana y tenía tiempo para el desayuno.

"Acá estas" Murmure tomando mi Mp4 que estaba en el fondo de la mochila.

¿Es raro que tenga un Mp4? Pues, no vallan a pensar que me lo robe. Lo conseguí con los ahorros que había hecho todo el tiempo que pase en orfanatos, ayudando a las cocineras, cortando césped con los jardineros, limpiando los baños con las mucamas y cosas así. Lo había comprado más que nada para no estar siempre mirando el cielo sin nada que hacer, ya que siempre prefería alejarme de las personas ¿Qué mejor manera que escuchando música de los auriculares?

Suspire tirándome en el cómodo colchón de aquella habitación… _mi habitación_. Qué extraño que sonaba aquello, nunca pude llamar habitación en los lugares que dormía… las mayoría eran compartidas hasta con los varones, por lo que tenias que dormir junto a tus cosas para que nadie te las quite. Todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Como si estuviera un sueño, y temía que en cualquier momento despertar y darme cuenta en donde me encontraba verdaderamente. El hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió, dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, respirando con cierta dificultad. Trate de ver o reconocer algo, pero no había nada… todo se veía oscuro. Escuche gotas de lluvia caer sobre el techo de chapa, y contra los vidrios de la ventaba… eso me extraño ¿Cómo puedo escuchar eso estando en el segundo piso de una mansión de tres pisos? Era muy extraño._

_Entonces un relámpago ilumino la habitación, y me di cuenta de que todo se había transformado. Ya no estaba en una cama enorme y cómoda, ahora estaba en una de una plaza desgastada y el colchón incomodo, las paredes era de un verde muerto y gastado. Al reconocer el lugar comencé a temblar como si tuviera convulsiones… estaba otra vez ahí._

_Estaba otra vez en aquella maldita habitación._

_Mi pulso se acelero considerablemente y torpemente trate de incorporarme. No serbia de nada, mis brazos y piernas me dolían y si trataba de moverlas se rendían y caían exhaustas. Necesitaba salir ya mismo de aquella habitación, no podría soportar que todo volviera a ser como era antes… ya no lo soportaría. _

_Entonces escuche algo que me congelo la sangre. Las llaves abriendo la puerta de la entrada para ingresar a casa. Mi respiración se incremento hasta convertirse en jadeos de desesperación que luchaban por aire. Mis intentos por levantarme no daban resultado, mi cuerpo seguía cediendo ante los insoportables dolores que tenía en las extremidades._

_La puerta se abrió y sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas._

_No podría sopórtalo otra vez… tenía que salir de allí._

_Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse a la habitación, mi llanto incremento mientras mi cuerpo se altero y dejo fluir la adrenalina por mis venas. Pero mis esfuerzos eran nulos, no podía con eso… no podía con él. Siempre fui demasiado débil como para defenderme o hacer algo, siempre terminaba ganando él. Estaba acabada._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió, y como en las películas de terror, el relámpago ilumino el rostro de la persona que estaría siempre presente en mi vida. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia, su sonrisa de burla estaba enmarcada en sus rasgos y en la mano derecha tenía una botella de ron… estaba segura, esta noche tampoco podría escapar. _

_Él siempre me tendría bajo su mando._

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Salte de la cama respirando con suma dificultad, me lleve una mano al pecho y la otra a la cara para cerciorarme de algo… si, estaba llorando. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, siempre que intentaba dormir me arruinaba los días y todas las esperanzas. Maldije internamente el ser tan débil, algún día tenía que superarlo. Aunque lo consideraba bastante improbable.

Deje el Mp4 sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado del escritorio y me levante de la cama. Pase la vista por sobre el reloj y casi caigo de la sorpresa, eran las diez de las mañana. ¡Maldición! La directora me había dicho seriamente que no debía llegar tarde a ningún lado. Como pude me aliste con rapidez para al menos salir a desayunar o fingir que estuve todo el rato allí.

Una vez que estuve fuera de la habitación me di cuenta de algo… ¡No sabía donde rayos estaba la cafetería! Tenía ganas de arrancarme los pelos, pero pensándolo bien se me vería bastante feo y me confundirían con un chico de cejas rosas. Eso si seria escalofriante. Decidí caminar por los pasillos, buscando la maldita cafetería.

Pude ver que alguien salía de su habitación apurado como yo, no pude evitar sonreír, estábamos en las mismas, aunque era más probable que él si supiera donde debíamos almorzar. Me acerque cuando el chico serraba la puerta de su habitación.

"Oye" Murmure cuando estuve lo bastante cerca. "¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería?" pregunte, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, solo esperaba que el chico se lo creyera.

Se giro para mirarme curioso. Su cabello era de un hermoso color rubio brillante y llamativo, su tez de un color broceado con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, sus ojos enormes, brillantes y de una hermosa tonalidad azul metálica y profunda. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa amigable y zorruna, me sentí bastante incómoda.

"Claro" Afirmo contento, yo me extrañe de que hubiera personas ten buenas como él, al menos si parecía amable. "Soy Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno" Me presente, tratando de esbozar mi sonrisa. Alguien cuidadoso hubiera notado lo falsa que era pero el pareció no hacerlo, o simplemente ignorarlo.

"¿Llegas tarde, verdad?"

_Que suspicaz_. Pensé irónica, pero trate de responderle lo mas amablemente que pude. "Si, me quede dormida y se me paso la hora."

"¡También a mí!" Dijo contento de que coincidiéramos en algo, y creo que sería lo único. Los dos parecemos el blanco y el negro. Completamente diferentes.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería, Naruto se la paso hablando de cómo era la escuela, los grupos sociales en los que estaba dividida, los problemas, sus amigos y cosas a las que no le tome mayor importancia. Una vez que ingresaron al lugar, me guio a la mesa en la que él se sentaba con sus amigos.

"Hola chicos" Saludo contento el rubio, los otros cuatros posaron sus ojos en mi, al igual que todos los que estaban en la cafeteria, "ella es Sakura, una chica nueva."

"¿Enserio? No nos dimos cuenta" Se burlo un chico de cabello marrón y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. El rubio frunció el seño molesto, yo no pude reprimir una risita.

"Bien" Gruño Naruto, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa, "el que se burlo es Kiba. La que te mira feo y parece que te quiere morder; es Ino" Se burlo, yo me reí divertida. La rubia me miro molesta, sus ojos eran azules y su tez clara, por lo que se podía ver su cuerpo era una de los más bonitos supuse yo. "El de cara aburrido es Shikamaru, su novia anda por ahí, su nombre es Temari" El chico asintió con la cabeza, de forma muy perezosa. "La tímida es Hinata" Dijo sonriendo, la chica se sonrojo. Tenía el cabello azabachado y sus ojos de un hermoso color blanquecino al igual que la pálida de su piel.

"Hola Sakura-san" Saludo amablemente, yo asentí con la cabeza extrañada. Estas personas parecían ser muy buenas. Me sentí de alguna manera un poco más cómoda entre ellos.

"Todavía falta que llegue el teme, pero te puedes sentar si quieres Sakura-chan" Dijo amablemente, apartando la silla para que me siente a su lado.

"Gracias" Dije tomando el lugar, todos comenzaron a hablar interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros. Yo no opine mucho que digamos, me limite a comer de mi desayuno tranquilamente.

De un momento a otro, la silla que estaba en frente mío fue ocupada, por lo que me obligue a levantar la vista. Mis ojos verdes chocaron con otro par de ojos oscuros como el carbón, penetrantes y hermosos. Fruncí el seño al reconocerlo.

"_Teme_, al fin llegas" Dijo Naruto a mi lado, cortando la charla que tenia con la chica tímida, Hinata cero que me había dicho. "Te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva amiga, Sakura Haruno."

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mirándome con el seño fruncido.

"Ya la conozco."

"Lamentablemente" Gruñí, todos me miraron desconcertados, a excepción del pelinegro que me miraba molesto, "Tuve que echarlo _educadamente_ de la entrada de mi habitación ya que se estaba follando (N.a: no se si se dice así :/...) a una chica enfrente mío."

"¿Educadamente? ¿Desde cuándo patear en el culo a una persona es educado?" Gruño, fulminándome con la mirada. Estaba enojado, y eso extrañamente era gracioso.

"¿Le pateaste en el trasero?" Pregunto incrédulo Kiba, mirándome como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Asentí levemente, todavía concentrada en los ojos del estúpido que ni el nombre conozco.

La mesa estallo en risas, a excepción del pelinegro, la rubia Ino y yo. Que me limite a sonreír con burla, pude ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del chico, me pareció increíblemente hermoso, pero deseche el pensamiento rápidamente.

"Hn" Gruño pelinegro molesto, desviándose la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ino, se quedaron un rato así… como si estuvieran conectados, me pregunte si eran novios pero recordé que lo había encontrado con una chica que, definitivamente no era su novia. Y yo había metido la pata, seguramente. Bien, ya tenía un enemigo… _genial_. Mi mala suerte no puede ser peor.

"En fin, Sakura-chan, él es el teme Sasuke Uchiha" Presento Naruto, algo confundido y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Pero el tal Sasuke no me dirigió ni una miradita, solo estaba concentrado mirando al la rubia que tenía el seño fruncido, los mire cuidadosamente tratando de no perder detalle de nada. De repente la rubia se levanto y Sasuke no tardo ni más de dos segundos en levantarse para seguirla. Trague saliva, tratando de bloquear mis pensamientos… cosa que no logre.

Me molesto bastante que el tal Sasuke la siguiera… _era irritante_.

_Y no tenía la mas mínima idea de por qué_.

.

.

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews!! Me sorprendio mucho, lo cierto es que creí que no le gustaría a muchos XD.

¿Les parecio corto el capi?

Lo siento, es que los escribí así, pero dejen comentarios veran como las cosas se van poniendo cada vez mas interesantes :)

¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

Tαмï-Hαrüиo


	3. Chapter 3

~**X**~

**Rebelde **

~**X**~

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

~**X**~

Continuamos con el desayuno sin mayores preocupaciones, los demás continuaban con sus charlas ignorando lo que acababa de pasar. Me sentía extrañamente curiosa por saber qué rayos le pasaba a Sasuke, por que se había ido tras Ino.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar tuvimos clases, me aburrí en cada uno de ellas… solo quería dormir. Al fin las clases terminaron, ahorrándose el royo de presentarme ante todos por ser nueva. Eso me agrado. Nos dieron una cantidad de tarea eso que era el primer día, no quería ni imaginar que seria a mitad de año.

Salí de las clases y camine al patio, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Sonreí al ver que en el bolsillo tenía mi Mp4, eso sí que sería descansar. Me tire en el césped, debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol… aspire el aroma de libertad y cerré los ojos. El silencio estuvo un largo rato, dejándome entrar en un momento de tranquilidad completa, apague la música para descansar un rato.

El ruido de unas pisadas me distrajo, pero lo ignore. Seguramente sería algún chico que pasaba por allí, pero los pasos se fueron acercando hasta terminar a mi lado. Instintivamente fruncí el seño y mire a la persona fulminándola con la vista.

"Hola Señorita Educación" Ironizo.

Sasuke estaba parado a mi lado, con la los brazos en los bolsillos, sus cabellos oscuros se movía con la brisa de aire que pasaba, sus ojos negros y profundos estaban conectados con los míos. Me limite a suspirar, mirando la entrada del albergue… mi descanso estaba temporalmente arruinado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Gruñí.

"¿Sabes? Deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo, considerando que me debes una por haberme pateado" Dijo en tono burlón, para luego agregar; "Además soy completamente irresistible."

"Si claro" Dije sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. "No te debo nada, tú te lo tenías bien merecido." Recalque.

En unos segundos estaba parado a mi lado, y en otro estaba sentado a mi lado. Me limite a carraspear molesta, pero no me aparte… _YO_ llegue primera. Mis ojos viajaron solos al cielo, estaba muy cansada como para pelear, sin embargo, no pude evitar establecer cierta distancia entre nosotros… era algo de siempre, yo no confiaba en nadie.

"¿Qué quieres?" Repetí, mirándolo a los ojos molesta. Quería estar sola.

"¿Acaso tengo que pedir permiso para sentarme en el césped? Hasta donde sé, en el patio pueden estar todos" Comento burlón, tirándose en el piso con los brazos tras la cabeza.

"_Idiota."_

"Hmp" Gruñó.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo, de repente me pico el gusanito de la curiosidad… todavía no tenía idea de por qué se había ido con Ino de aquella manera. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía yo para preguntar? Seguramente si a mí me preguntara algo tan personal me enojaría y lo mandaría a volar.

Suspire negando con la cabeza, las cosas no son así. _No tengo que hacer lo que no quisiera que me hicieran._

"¿En qué piensas?"

Definitivamente, me molesta.

"En lo idiota que eres, en cuanto me molesta que ocupes mi espacio personal" Comente molesta, si, efectivamente a mi no me gusta que me hagan peguntas personales. "Y ahora mismo pensaba en marcharme lejos de tu presencia" Le dije burlona, incorporándome de mi lugar.

Pude contemplar su cara sorprendida con un deje de… ¿Dolor? ¡_Sah,_ por supuesto que no! Solo se había sorprendido y seguramente buscaría la forma de vengarse, ya que nadie queda conforme con una chica que actué de esta forma. Comencé a caminar a la entrada, dándole la espalda.

"Sakura" Llamó. Por unos segundos me quede pensando de lo hermoso que sonaba mi nombre es sus labios, deseche el pensamiento al instante.

Continúe con mi camino con más rapidez, ignorándolo. Solo quería llegar a mi habitación sin que nadie me interrumpa, quería descansar y luego haría la tarea… para mi mala suerte.

~**X**~

.

.

~**X**~

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel orfanato, me di cuenta de que había alguien recargado en mi puerta. No, no era alguien… era Ino. Suspire, al parecer el mundo se había puesto en mi contra para no dejarme descansar. _Maldita sea._ Deje escapar un gruñido disconforme y apresure el paso para acabar esto de una buena vez.

Ino estaba apoyada en mi puerta, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una remera violeta que dejaba ver la curvatura de sus pechos. Sus ojos azules estaba puestos en mi, sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido y me pregunte que le podría estar pasando. Al ver como mordía su labio con nerviosismo y seguridad a la misma vez, su mirada mostraba seguridad y fuerza… creí saber de dónde venía todo.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunte, no estaba para perder el tiempo.

"Hola Sakura, espero que me recuerdes… soy Ino" Comento, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido. _¿Cómo no recordarla cuando se desapareció de la mesa con Sasuke? Y no es que me importara_.

"Si te recuerdo."

"Bien, porque quería que aclaremos unos temitas" Dijo seria, yo no moví la boca. Solo escucharía o fingiría que prestó atención para después ingresar a mi habitación, "sucede que Sasuke es mí…"

"Novio" Interrumpí, para mi sorpresa mi propia voz salió algo débil y lamentable. ¿Qué carajo me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo me importaba tanto lo que sucediera con un chico… aun más cuando ese chico es un estúpido?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si buscara concentrarse.

"Eso no importa" Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, sentí un extraño nudo en el estomago. Lo ignore, "lo que si importa es que tú te mantengas alejada de Sasuke."

"¿Qué?" Pregunte incrédula. "¿Me estás diciendo que puedo hacer y qué no?" Suficiente tenía con las malditas reglas del orfanato como para que una cría me viniera a dar más.

"Tómatelo como mas te guste" Escupió enojada, la fulmine con la mirada. "Solo te estoy diciendo que quiero que estés lejos de Sasuke, sé que es lindo y todo lo demás, pero solo estate lejos."

"Pues eso díselo a él" Gruñí, recordando lo de recién, "si tú no eres la que tiene control sobre tu novio mujeriego, no es mi problema. Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, quiero entrar a mi habitación."

Ella se hiso a un lado, dejándome pasar. Cuando pase a su lado, me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y yo me zafe de un solo golpe brusco.

"¿Te mantendrás alejada?"

"La verdad, es que él me interesa un rábano" Confesé. Antes de retomar el paso, la mire por encima de mis hombros. "La próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarme, no te irá bien" Advertí.

Ino ignoro lo ultimo —pero en verdad, le convenía no acercarse—, pero algo me dijo que no me creía nada de lo que había dicho. Me daba igual, una vez que por fin pude entrar a mi habitación corrí a mi cama y me tire con pesadez, por dios… cuanto había esperado por poder dormir un ratito.

Aunque, ahora mismo… se me había pasado las ganas de dormir. Me sentía inquieta, como si algo me molestara. Decidí comenzar a hacer mi tarea para tratar de alejar todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza… solo quedo una duda en mí:

_¿Era verdad eso de que no me interesaba Sasuke?_

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

* * *

Nota Autora:

¿Les gusto? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en el anterior no me dejaron muchos reviews por lo que supuse que no les agrado… ¡Pero no sean malos! La historia esta buenísima y aunque tarde un poco en actualizar (principalmente por la escuela) seguiré subiendo los capis si me dejan sus comentarios.

Ok, es todo.

¿Me dejan review?


	4. Chapter 4

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

~**X**~

Caminaba por el patio del albergue, no es que me gustara estar afuera… solo que me sentía mejor que estando adentro con todas las personas que solo me veían como si fuera un billete de dólar. Eran todos unos malditos aprovechadores. A excepción de mis amigos, y de esa nueva chica de extraño cabello rosa… que en este momento ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que Sakura despertaba toda mi curiosidad, era tan diferente a todas las chicas que conocía. No trataba de agradarme, o de llamar mi atención. Si no que todo lo contrario, me ignoraba y no se preocupaba por como pensara yo de su persona. Y eso, en vez de querer hacerme alejar, obtenía lo contrario… quería aventurarme a descubrir todos esos secretos que escondía.

En nuestro primer encuentro, en el cual ella me pateo el trasero ¡_Ella. Me. Pateo. El. Trasero_! Eso ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerlo mi mejor amigo, y eso que nos conocíamos desde chicos. Al principio me moleste, vaya que lo hice… pero eso desapareció para ser remplazado por la curiosidad.

Luego, como si fuera que nuestro destino era encontrarnos… estaba sentada en la mesa la que siempre me sentaba, aunque a veces me iba a la de Karin y las demás —pero que ahora visitaría con más frecuencia—. Solo que Ino se entero, por lo que quiso hablar conmigo… Maldición, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto mi guarda-espala? Sin embargo, ella había hecho mucho por mi… la apreciaba demasiado como para culparla o reprocharle nada.

Pude ver como entre el pasto había una melena rosa, mis pies me guiaron hasta ella sin siquiera dar una orden. Estuve a su lado, contemplándola. Ella frunció el seño, al parecer estaba cansada, se vio obligada a abrir sus grandes y hermosos ojos _verde-jade_.

"Hola Señorita Educación" Dije con tono irónico.

Me contemplo unos segundos, pero su mirada no era de lujuria como la mayoría de las chicas que conocía; si no que me observaba precavida, como si estuviera controlando o cerciorándose de algo. Luego, soltó un suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres?" Gruñó. Era la primera chica que no se ponía nerviosa o que se emocionaba porque le estaba hablando.

"¿Sabes? Deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo, considerando que me debes una por haberme pateado" Dije divertido, para luego agregar; "además soy completamente irresistible."

"Si claro" Dijo sarcásticamente. Quise creer que solo fingía, pero sus ojos solo mostraban seguridad y mucha tranquilidad. "No te debo nada, tú te lo tenías bien merecido" Recalco.

Ignore eso, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Ella carraspeo molesta, pero no se movió. Estaba seguro que eso era por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero me di cuenta de cómo se alejaba unos cuantos centímetros de mi, como si no me quisiera cerca… desconfiaba de mi. Sentí un nudo en el estomago que ignore olímpicamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Volvió a repetir la pregunta, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Pude notar no estaba para nada contenta de que me encontrara a su lado.

"¿Acaso tengo que pedir permiso para sentarme en el césped? Hasta donde sé, en el patio pueden estar todos" Dije burlón, por alguna razón me gustaba hacerla rabiar y que gruñera molesta.

"Idiota."

"Hmp"

_¿Por qué era tan cerrada?_ Parecía como si tuviera unas enormes paredes como escudo, a las cuales no dejaba ingresar a nadie. En cierto modo se parecía bastante a mí.

Todo quedo en silencio, y yo que estaba viendo el cielo… me gire para ver su perfil. Era simple, pero hermoso. Parecía estar debatiéndose sobre algo, ya que se mordía el labio inferior y hacia extrañas muecas. De repente, suspiro y negó con la cabeza. No pude aguantar mi curiosidad.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Pareció enojada.

"En lo idiota que eres, en cuanto me molesta que ocupes mi espacio personal" Dijo molesta, no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido. "Y ahora mismo pensaba en marcharme lejos de tu presencia" Murmuró con burla, incorporándose del lugar.

No pude decir nada, ya que estaba sorprendido… muy sorprendido. Ella me miro unos segundos, trate de ocultar la extraña sensación de dolor que me embriago. Pero estoy seguro de que lo noto. No es que fuera demasiado sensible ni nada de eso, por algo me dicen cubito de hielo… pero ella era diferente.

Sakura tenía _algo_ que la hacía diferente.

Seguramente sería espectacular compartir momentos con ella sin que se esconda del mundo, y por alguna extraña razón _no_ me quería _quedar fuera_ de ese pequeño mundo que solo _ella_ poseía. Comenzó a caminar para ingresar al orfanato.

"Sakura" La llame, ella pareció detenerse pero continuo con su paso aun mas rápido.

Era obvio que no quería estar cerca de mí, y eso se me izo extrañamente las cosas aun más interesantes. Parecía que cada vez que trataba de conocerla un poco más, ella se mostraba con muchos más secretos…

_Esto sería interesante._

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Caminaba lentamente para ingresar a mi habitación, lo bueno era que Sakura estaba a mi lado… exactamente no sé porque era "bueno", ya que no podría hacer mucho ruido o recibiría otra patada en el trasero. Sonreí ante esto.

Me extrañe al ver a Ino caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación. Lo más seguro es que me allá estado buscando o algo así, después de todo nosotros siempre estábamos juntos. Sus ojos azules estaban conectados con los míos, mientras caminaba ninguno aparto la mirada… eso era algo muy común entre nosotros, siempre nos mirábamos a los ojos como si estuviéramos hablando en voz alta.

Una vez que estuvo frente a mí, me sonrió de forma casi forzada. Lo más seguro es que siguiera preocupada por eso de que me estaba besando con Karin, ella siempre exageraba todo. Pase mi brazo por sus hombros, tratando de calmarla, ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho suspirando.

"Lo siento…" Murmuro.

"Tranquila" Fue lo único que dije.

Juntos caminamos a mi habitación, sabía que ella me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y que yo no era para nada bueno con las palabras. Dentro de mi habitación, nos tiramos en mi cama, ambos mirando el techo… sin decir nada.

Nuestra relación era bastante… _extraña_, se podría decir. Vendría a ser algo así como: amigos sin compromisos, creo que así le dicen. Siempre que ella se sentía mal, venía a mí, y viceversa. No es que nos necesitemos siempre… pero esto es algo que se fue formando con el tiempo. Ya que nos tenemos mucha confianza.

Hubo un tiempo en que salimos como novios de verdad, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Los dos éramos demasiados impulsivos, a demás de que amábamos estar libres y poder hacer lo que queríamos. Por lo que terminamos y quedamos como amigos. Pero después vino su maldita segunda relación; con el perezoso de Shikamaru. Al principio no me preocupe, ya que el parecía quererla de verdad y con eso bastaba. Pero el desgraciado conoció a la otra chica recién integrada en el orfanato, la tal Temari, y dijo que fue amor a primera vista… algo demasiado problemático, según él. Después vinieron los problemas, Ino se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorándose la vida entera.

Me fui acercando a ella, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, cosa que costaba… ¿Qué esperaban si yo soy el cubito de hielo, no? Pero al final terminamos superándolo y nuestra relación aumento de confianza, ella me ayudaba en todo y siempre me hacia compañía. Termino por llegar a lo que éramos nosotros ahora.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella se sentó, mirándome seria. Yo eleve una ceja extrañado.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede con Sakura?" Pregunto, yo lo mire como si hablara de la tercera guerra mundial. No entendía a donde quería llegar con esto.

"No sucede nada Ino, solo es la chica que me pateo el trasero" Dije, tratando de ignorar el deje de tristeza que cruzó sus ojos al recordar que estaba haciendo yo en ese momento.

"Acabo de hablar con ella" Confeso, mirando a un costado.

Me quede en silencio, tratando de procesar la información. Ahora entendía porque andaba en el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, ¡Claro! Si Sakura estaba mi lado. Gruñí molesto, no tenía porque meterse en lo que no le incube.

"Ino…" Comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Espera Sasuke, primera escucha lo que te tengo que decir" Advirtió, "solo fui a decirle que se alejara de ti. Sé que no te conviene estar cerca de ella. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte, no es por nada malo que lo haya hecho."

"Lo sé, Ino" Dije, "pero no tienes porque meterte, sabes que odio cuando las personas se meten en mis temas personales. Mucho menos que le digas a Sakura que se aleje de mi, ¡Eso es algo que yo decido Ino!"

"Ya" Me corto. "Sabes que solo estaba tratando de ayudarte. Ella es diferente Sasuke, está completamente cerrada a cualquier persona, se nota a leguas… no quiere a nadie cerca y no eres la excepción, si esta así de alejada del mundo entero debe ser por algo."

_Eso lo sé_, pensé, _solo me gustaría saber porque se siente así. ¿Por qué actúa de esa forma?_

Me quede callado, sin siquiera apartar los ojos de los suyos. Ino sonrió con ternura, antes de darme un beso suave en los labios, al lo que yo correspondí tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

Solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban.

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Una vez que salimos de mi habitación, ella se quedo parada a mi lado. Le di un suave beso en los labios y sonrió, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación me murmuro un: _adiós, te veo en la cena_. Y desapareció en los pasillos. No paso mucho antes de ver a Sakura aparecer, con sus peculiares cabellos rosas moviéndose en un vaivén hipnotizarte.

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" Pregunto bruscamente, parada en frente a la puerta de su habitación, con la mano en el pomo de la entrada.

"Hn."

"_Rarito" _Murmuro antes de entrar y cerrar de un portazo su habitación.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa divertida. Definitivamente, esta chica era distinta y muy extraña. Parecía ser todo lo contrario a las chicas que siempre me rodean. Esto sería un grandioso reto.

Penetraría aquella barrera que tenia contra el mundo.

_~Lo que no sabía es que, desde un principio, lo había logrado.~_

.

**Continuará**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota autora:**

**¡Hola lectoras, estoy de vuelta! Seguramente ya ni se acuerdan de que iba esta historia, pero al fin logre sacar mis archivos de estos capítulos. ¡Yupii, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten!**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas y opinen por favor.**

**Atte.: Tami. **


	5. Chapter 5

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Sakura POV**_

~**X**~

Me desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración era irregular, transpiraba y tenía la mano en mi pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Me incorpore para quedar sentada en la cama, mire alrededor para cerciorarme de que no estaba en aquella habitación, pero no, estaba todo blanco y la luz de la mañana se colaba por entre las cortinas blancas y finas.

Suspire, había tenido la misma pesadilla, _otra vez_.

Últimamente esa maldita pesadilla se repetía con más frecuencia, como si tratara de avisarme de algo. Sacudí la cabeza, por supuesto que no era eso, ahora tenía que prepararme para ir a desayunar. Por lo que me levante y camine al baño.

Una vez que termine de alistarme, baje a desayunar con la mente en otra parte. Para ser mas específica en la maldita pesadilla que tuve, no estaba segura de por qué ahora se presentaba mucha más veces… antes solía ser una vez a la semana, pero ahora… quería atormentarme cada vez que intentaba dormir. Esto era tan estresante.

Al llegar al comedor, encontré la mesa gracias a que Naruto agitaba las manos para que lo vea… ¿Cómo no verlo si prácticamente se sube a la mesa? Más aun con esa remera naranja tan llamativa que usa. Definitivamente, él no era un chico que pasase desapercibido. Para nada.

En la mesa estaban todos, incluso Sasuke. Parecían estar esperándome. Tome asiento al lado de Naruto, algo molesta al notar que cierto pelinegro estaba sentado junto a Ino, que ni siquiera se había girado a mirarme, solo miraba su desayuno y luego a Sasuke. _Estúpidos_, me dije.

"Buenos días Sakura-chan" Saludo Naruto emocionado. Me sorprendí regalándole una sonrisa, las cuales muy pocas veces salían naturalmente… se quedo deslumbrado.

"Buenos días." Saludé en general, todos asintieron. Pude ver como Kiba le daba un codazo a Naruto para que volviera de su ensoñación.

Escuche gruñir a Sasuke, no estoy segura del porque.

"Sakura-san," llamó tímidamente Hinata, que había tenido su vista clavada en el piso. "Tenemos que decirte algo…"

Ya me lo esperaba. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un grupo como el de ellos, con personas tan buenas y amistosas —a excepción de Ino y Sasuke—, era obvio que en algún momento querrían alejarme. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No era más que una chica molesta, que se la pasaba ignorando a todos y no llamaba mucho la atención. Suspire derrotada.

"Está bien," dije con voz tranquila, sin demostrar mi depresión. "¿Puedo quedarme a desayunar aquí? ¿O prefieren que me vaya ahora mismo?"

"¿Irte? ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

"¿No me quieren decir que me aleje de ustedes?" Pregunte aún más confundida que ellos, mire a cada uno de ellos… ninguno estaba serio, todos estaban confundidos.

"_Por supuesto que no,_" contestó rápidamente Sasuke.

Todos, incluyéndome lo vimos extrañados. Es que sinceramente, no parecía una persona que le preocupara quien se sentaba en su mesa, por la expresión de sus amigos era así.

"Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que me querían decir?," interrogue nuevamente, con tal de cambiar el tema rápidamente. Todos cayeron, ya que volvieron a su expresión precavida de un principio.

"Acércate, Sakura-chan," me dijo susurrando, lo mire confundida y con el cejo levemente fruncido. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacer algo? Noto mi expresión ya que rápidamente se explico; "Es solo que nadie debe enterarse Sakura-chan."

"Oh."

Una vez que se acerco, me hablo al oído. Volví a escuchar el gruñido de un principio, pero lo ignore para poder escuchar lo que Naruto me decía: "_Esta noche hay una fiesta, algo así como para pasar el tiempo. Es cerca de una pileta y se realiza a eso de las doce de la noche, nadie a demás de los estudiantes más populares de aquí saben eso. Mucho menos la vieja Tsunade, por eso no quería decirlo en voz alta. Hay que guardar el secreto,_" susurró.

"Con que era eso," dije en un suspiro, tanto lio por una fiesta. Aunque en este momento no me vendría nada más una buena fiesta. "¿Cómo consiguieron saber de la fiesta?"

Todos se fijaron en Sasuke. No era necesario que lo dijeran, sabiendo como es de popular entre las chicas —y tiene sentido, si es hermoso—, era obvio que se enteraría de una fiesta así. Sus amigos no se quedaban atrás, ¿Pero yo? Quedaría media colgada entre todos los chicos y chicas lindas, eso era lo más seguro.

"Ser tan irresistiblemente hermoso tiene sus ventajas," dijo Sasuke burlón, era obvio que quería molestarme. Pero esta vez no caería, se que el lograba hacerme rabiar rápidamente, ahora solo tendría en mente ignorarlo.

"Sí como no," mascullé, tomando un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente. Los demás rieron, Sasuke soltó una hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizo, pero al ver la expresión de Ino, me recordé que odiaba a ese chico.

"Entonces, ¿Iras a la fiesta Sakura?" Preguntó en un susurro Kiba. Me di cuenta que todos en la mesa —sin contar a Ino—, esperaban mi contestación. Trague con dificultad.

"No lo sé," dije. "No creo que yo vaya a encajar en un lugar así," Comenté, todos, a excepción de Shikamaru —que ya había entendido—, me miraban confundidos. "Lo que quiero decir es que yo no soy como ustedes, voy a quedar mal… van todos mas lindos y…," baje la vista, como odiaba contar lo que me pasaba.

"¡Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por eso! Eres muy linda, no tienes que fijarte en los demás," me dijo Naruto con su sonrisa enorme, no pude evitar devolverle otra sonrisa más.

"Está bien, iré," acepte. Después de todo necesitaba algo en lo que distraerme hoy, ¿Qué mejor que una súper fiesta a escondidas de la directora?

"¡_SI, DATTEBAYO! ¡HOY TENDREMOS UNA SUPER FIES-…!_" Grito Naruto, pero lo interrumpí a mitad de frase, tapándole la mano con la boca. Había veces —casi siempre— en que se comportaba como un niño de cinco años.

"Dobe," gruñó Sasuke.

"Teme," masculló Naruto una vez que lo solté, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada de la fiesta. Me acomode en mi silla, esto tardaría un rato.

"Baka."

"Antipático-autista-emo."

"Usuratonkachi" Advirtió.

"¡Ya calléense los dos!" Gruñí, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba enojada con ella, más bien divertida de que cada vez que peleaban —muchas veces, debo admitir—, siempre que les ordenaban callarse lo hacían.

Era extraño, pero ellos dos eran los que mejor me caían.

~_Los únicos que penetraron mi intocable muro_~

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Por fin llego la fiesta, estaba bastante divertida. A pesar de que me mantenía a raya con todos, y que solo escuchaba a los demás. Sabía que en estos momentos, si fuera una chica normal estaría bailando o posiblemente coqueteando con algún chico… pero ahí estaba el punto, _yo no era una chica normal._

Camine por las orillas de la pileta, se veía hermosa reflejada con la luz de la luna. El agua era cristalina y se extendía en su totalidad por la gran pileta. Corrió una pequeña brisa y removió mis cabellos con suavidad, cerré los ojos ante el contacto del aire contra mi piel expuesta. Escuche unos pasos acercarse, para mi maldita suerte no pasaron de lado, si no que se paró a mi lado. Trate de no gruñir en disconformidad.

"Hola," dijo la persona de mi lado. Por la voz era un chico, maldición.

Me gire para verlo. Su pelo era negro como el carbón, sus ojos eran oscuros pero fríos y sin sentimiento alguno, su tez era pálida, estaba algo escuálido y esa sonrisa que tenia era… completamente falsa.

"Hola," Salude, cortante.

"Veo que también te gusta la tranquilidad." Comentó. "Leí que las mujeres así son las mas románticas, que esperan a ese príncipe azul perfecto, que las ame y proteja por siempre."

"¿Qué?" Pregunte desconcertada. ¿Estaba hablando enserio?

"Sí. Pero, ¿sabes algo?" Siguió, ignorando completamente mi cara de confusión. "Las chicas con esa mentalidad, suelen madurar tarde y terminan siendo lastimadas por algún imbécil que se les aparezca. Eso es lo que lei, si tu quieres te puedo prestar uno de mis libros así no tendrás un futuro feo…" Lo mire como si estuviera loco. "Ya sebes, terminar embarazada y que el tipo te deje después de pasar una noche juntos".

Quedamos en silencio, yo busque con la vista a alguien que conociera. ¡Justo en este momento desaparecían todos! Maldición, Sasuke no estaba y lo más probable es que estuviera con algunas de sus estúpidas amiguitas. No es como si me importara… es solo que… ¡Ash! Eso no viene al caso, en mis manos tenía un vaso de cerveza, me lo tome en seco. Sé que no debería tomar tanto, pero esto me ponía los nervios de puntas… mas encima con el loco que tengo en frente y lo peor de todo… Sasuke sigue sin aparecer.

"Soy Sai, había olvidado presentarme." Dijo el chico sonriendo falsamente. Quise ignorarlo pero estaba a mi lado, prácticamente obstruyendo mi camino. Me vi obligada a decirle mi nombre, solo eso… ¿Para qué dar más información a un desconocido? "Veo que tenias sed," Comentó, mirando mi vaso vacio, eso fue algo vergonzoso. "Si quieres puedo traerte más, leí en un libro que eso es algo caballeroso."

Si claro, ¿En donde carajos leyó eso? Me pregunte, pero conteste rápidamente al pelinegro, me lo quería sacar de enzima lo más rápido posible. "Si, por favor." Dije, tratando de sonar amable, espero que haya caído.

"Enseguida vuelo." Dicho esto, desapareció.

Suspire, la verdad es que la fiesta no había sido del todo relajante, que me ayude a dejar mis pensamientos de lado, ahora incrementaron. Primero y lo más importante, es que no había visto a Sasuke en ningún momento… por lo que supuse que estaría con alguna chica o con Ino, apreté los puños molesta. Después, que no encontraba a Naruto ni a los demás. Más encima se me viene a molestar un tarado que habla raro.

Camine por la orilla de la pileta, el agua tranquila me daba cierto escalofrió. Lo cierto era que nunca había aprendido a nadar, y no es como si hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo como para hacerlo. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, sería interesante saber cómo se veía debajo del agua, ¿Se vería borroso? Era lo más probable. _Algún día aprendería a nadar_, me prometí mentalmente, con una suave sonrisa en mis labios. Me flexione para tocar el agua con los dedos, era una sensación hermosa.

"Oye _rosita,_ ¿Me recuerdas?" Pregunto una voz chillona. Me moleste por el sobre-nombre, por lo que fulmine con la mirada a la chica. Era una pelirroja con anteojos, ojos negros como el carbón y tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado, su facha era altanera y grosera. La imagen de una chica saliendo por detrás de la espalda de Sasuke vino a mi cabeza, era la que se estaba besando con él en mi puerta. Sentí unos extraños deseos de acogotarla.

No conteste, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de levantarme. Grave error. Ella me miraba altanera, con su seño fruncido y ambas manos a un lado de su cadera, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Quise ignorarla, pero ella volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes? Todavía me debes una por haber interrumpido mi momento con _Sasuke-kun,_" escupió, tratando de fingir desinterés. Apreté mi mandíbula al escuchar como ella pronunciaba Sasuke, de una forma posesiva como si le perteneciera. Eso definitivamente me molesto. Pero no dije nada, era mejor no hablar con personas como ella, que solo buscaban tener a los mejores hombres en sus camas sin importarles su orgullo de mujer. "¿No dices nada?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer" Dije tranquilamente, sin levantarme de mi lugar. No quería que me echaran del orfanato, pero si la pelirroja comenzaba la pelea yo no tendría la culpa ya que solo me defendería. Apretó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y fui capaz de oír sus dientes chirriar.

"Bien, entonces me voy." Masculló, con los dientes apretados. Me pregunte si no le dolería tener tan fuerte agarre en ellos. "Solo espero que sepas nadar rosita, no quiero que te ahogues" Bromeo, yo la mire desconcertada. Pero no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, todo sucedió increíblemente rápido como si fuera una película.

Mi boca dejo escapar un grito agudo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado hacia el agua, me moví rápidamente en un intento de encontrar equilibrio. Más no lo logre. Lo próximo que pude percibir fue sentir el fuerte golpe que mi cuerpo recibió por el agua, trate de apoyar los pies en el piso, pero estaba demasiado profundo. Debería haber aprendido a nadar, ya que ahora ni siquiera podía flotar y mis patadas iban y venían sin servir. Mi cuerpo estaba tan rígido que mis movimientos bruscos no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

Me quedaba rápidamente sin aire, en un intento desesperado por recuperarla abrí la boca. Eso fue estúpido. El agua ingreso por mi garganta, de una forma tan fuerte y brusca que creí sentir salir lágrimas de mis ojos, el agua perforo mis pulmones, dejándome sin respiración. Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerza, se fue hundiendo en aquella maldita pileta.

_Esta_ forma de morir _no _la deseaba.

No _así._ De una forma tan patética y poco honesta.

Entonces, cuando mi mente estaba por cerrarse para caer en la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo fue tomado por unos fuertes brazos que me sacaron a la superficie, mis ojos me dolían y no creía tener la fuerza suficiente como para abrirlos, pero lo hice. Y jamás me sentí tan feliz como en ese momento. Cuando mi mirada cansada se cruzaba con una oscura, penetrante, pero endemoniadamente atractiva al igual que su bello y perfecto rostro.

Y juro que _jamás_ me sentí más feliz de ver a alguien.

Caí en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que él me cuidaría, que con él estaría a salvo. No pregunten por qué, ya que ni yo misma lo sabia… simplemente era así… el tenia _algo_ que me tranquilizaba y por primera vez en mi vida, pude sentir la adorable sensación de ser protegida.

Por él… por Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

**NA: **

**Kami, ¡lamento la demora! Estoy con un grave problema de imaginación, cada vez que abro Word me bloqueo y soy incapaz de escribir algo bien… comienzo nuevas historias y no llego ni a los dos capítulos, ¡lo siento mucho! Es injusto que deje de subir esta historia sabiendo que ya tengo varios capis escritos, por lo que comenzare a subirlos hasta dejar en donde me quede ―como en el cap. 9, creo―.**

**Espero que puedan comprender. Lo lamento de corazón y agradezco los reviews que me dejan… gracias por hacerme sonreír chicas, les mando un beso.**

**Adiós. **

**Atte.: TH-.**


	6. Chapter 6

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

_**Capítulo 6**_

**Sasuke POV**

~**X**~

La fiesta era una mierda. No por el hecho de que estuviese aburrida todo lo contrario, si no que, para mi maldita mala suerte; Sakura estaba _sola _caminando por el costado de la pileta. Lo más normal cuando pensaba así de Sakura —estando preocupado—, me decía internamente que no era más que por cortesía —algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que nunca tuve consideración con nadie.

Pero ahora no, porque había entendido que Sakura era importante, que a _mí_ me importaba. Era algo bastante ilógico, ya que yo _nunca_ les había dado a las mujeres algún grado de importancia, es más, siempre decía que ellas eran solo para pasar el rato —a excepción de Ino, y ahora Sakura—, algo (mucho) machista, lo sé. Pero yo _soy_ así, no hay nada que hacerle.

Mi sangre hirvió cuando pude notar cómo se acercaba a ella un paliducho con cara de imbécil importante (N.a: jeje, no sabe que se le parece un poco… se está rebajando indirectamente a él mismo XD). Se preguntaran como los veo, sin que ella lo note; fácil, estaba sentado detrás del puesto de bebidas, nadie notaba mi presencia. Carajo, parezco un típico pedófilo espiando a su próxima víctima. Me había concentrado en cada una de las reacciones de ella mientras estuve allí, miraba al pelinegro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Hecho que me dejo saber que no estaba para nada contenta con su presencia, era algo gratificante saber que yo no era el único chico que ella ignoraba, al parecer era así con todos. En un momento el chico se alejo de ella, caminando al puesto de bebidas, con rapidez para —al parecer— regresar rápido junto a Sakura. _Eso es lo que él creía_, pensé.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunte cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me miró unos segundos extrañado. Para luego asentir esbozando una sonrisa asquerosamente falsa. Me recrimine haber estado celoso de alguien como él. Si gente, escucharon bien ¡Sasuke Uchiha esta celando a una chica que lo ignora a todo momento!

Que idiotez.

"No sabía que la fiesta tenia mozos," comentó, mirándome con los ojos oscuros completamente inexpresivo. Me pregunte si el chico no sufría de retraso mental o algo parecido. "¿Cómo terminaste trabajando aquí?, ¿perdiste tu familia, o tu esposa te dejo?"

"¿Hn?" No entendía ni "J" de lo que este tipo estaba diciendo.

"Así que tu esposa te dejo," conjeturó, llevándose una mano a la parte frontal de su pálida cara. Él chico en verdad estaba loco, es que, ¿acaso alguien era lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse a los diecisiete años? "No llego a entender porque alguien como tu pudiera perder a su esposa," continuó. "Debe haber sido por algo importante, ¿no podías tener sexo con ella?, ¿tú pene es _muy_ chiquito?"

No pude contenerme. Mi puño derecho se movió con rapidez para chocar fuertemente contra su mejilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para que callera contra las mesas del lugar. Por suerte nadie se percato de nada. Me prepare para darle otro golpe, cuando mi sangre se congelo al escuchar un grito de Sakura seguido de un fuerte ruido de agua (ni pregunten cómo es que me di cuenta, ni yo mismo lo sé).

La furia que tenía desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado, en cambio fue remplazada por un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación y terror. Me incorpore y corrí a la pileta, pude ver como el cuerpo de Sakura dejaba de pelear debajo del agua. Me lancé sin preocuparme sacarme nada de ropa. Una vez que la tuve en mis brazos, nadé hasta sacarla fuera del agua.

Antes de desmayarse y escupir un poco de agua, sus ojos verde jade chocaron con los míos, dejándome una hermosa sensación de confort. Una vez que me asegure de que respiraba con regularidad, la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a mi habitación y recostarla para que descanse.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó alguien. Entonces note toda la gente que se agrupaba a mi alrededor, sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que todos empiecen a chillar con desesperación, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar –muy a mi pesar-, un grito conocido sobrepaso mí calmada voz.

"_¡SAKURA-CHAAAN! ¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR, SAKURA-CHAAAN!"_ Gritaba con desesperación Naruto, corriendo a toda la gente que se agrupaba a mí alrededor. Me contuve de darle un golpe cuando se sentó a mi lado y continúo gritando. _"TEME, ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A SAKURA-CHAN? ¿MURIO?"_ Esto último lo pregunto con terror y los ojos teñidos en lágrimas. _Maldito imbécil maricón._

"¡Naruto!" Lo llamé, mi voz sonaba como si quisiera matarlo y la verdad es que ganas no me faltaban. Pero necesitaba de su ayuda, lamentablemente. "Deja de llorar pareces una niña y me mojas la ropa. Sakura está bien, solo se desmayo." Le dije, al instante el rubio recupero el aliento, el color en la cara y su ritmo cardiaco normal, todo a la vez. "Ahora necesito que distraigas a todas las personas así la puedo llevar a mi habitación."

"¿Por qué en tú habitación?" Preguntó, precavido con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Porque mi habitación está al lado de la suya. Así cuando despierte, lo más probable es que se ponga histérica y se quiera ir a su cuarto." Eso era cierto. Lo más probable es que cuando Sakura despertara me patera unas cuantas veces, luego gritara toda enojada y saliera hecha una furia a su habitación… lo más normal de su parte —hasta donde la conocía—, seria que me dejaría de hablar, no es que eso me afectara mucho contando que ella nunca habla y cuando lo hace es estando molesta. Naruto me examino unos segundos para luego asentir incorporándose del piso.

"De acuerdo." Se alejo un poco, pero antes de desparecer entre la gente me miro pero no con esos ojos que siempre se mostraban divertidos ahora mostraban una seriedad extraña. "Sasuke, cuídala," dijo mirando a Sakura en mis manos. Eso me sorprendió. Pero asentí.

Me levante alzando conmigo el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, era raro, pero ahora que ella no se mostraba a la defensiva —dado a que estaba desmayada—, su aspecto era de una chica frágil… pero no del sentido débil, si no que, delicada y preciosa. Eso me hiso sentir de una manera extraña, algo así como atraído por ella. _Tonterías_.

Camine para alejarme de allí, estoy seguro de que lo que Naruto fuera a hacer para despistarlos no me agradaría. De repente escuche como alguien tomaba el micrófono y hablaba para que todos lo escucharan: _"¡Ahora, nuestro amigo Naruto ara un Estriptís para todas las chicas de aquí!"_ Gritó emocionado el chico del micrófono, la música comenzó a escucharse y los gritos de las chicas con él.

Definitivamente,_** no**_ me agrada.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me vi obligado a cambiarle la ropa, algo que puso a prueba mi poco autocontrol, sin embargo no pode cambiarle todo lo que tenia puesto por lo que quedo con algo húmedo. La recosté en mi cama, acurrucándola con las mantas. Parecía estar en paz ya que su rostro estaba relajado y sin ningún rastro de incomodidad.

Disidí sentarme en un sillón color negro, pequeño que tenía en la esquina del cuarto. Tomé un juego _tetrix_ que tenía desde hace tiempo, el cual nunca usaba. Estuve todo el rato concentrado en el maldito juego que se me hiso algo adictivo, quería pasar todos los niveles y estaba entusiasmado jugando con eso.

Después de un rato, en los cuales estuve con los ojos enterrados en el juego y los dedos moviéndose con rapidez. Escuche como Sakura se removía en la cama, mis ojos subieron automáticamente hasta ella, pude escuchar como soltaba ligeros suspiros que me estremecieron. Se incorporo quedando sentada, miraba todo confundida, por lo que me acerque lentamente.

"Sakura…" La llame, se sorprendió dando un respingo, pero el rastro de miedo y desconfianza desapareció de sus rasgos. Eso fue algo extraño, cosa que no quería decirle para no molestarla.

"¿Cómo es que…?" Pregunto sin terminar la frase, la mire expectante. "¿Estoy e tu habitación?" Asentí sin decir nada. "¿Tu me trajiste?" Volví a asentir. "¿Y qué? ¿Te volviste aun más estúpido o un ratón te comió la lengua?" Asentí una sola vez, pero al prestar atención a lo que decía, fruncí el seño y la fulmine con la mirada. Había olvidado lo fácil que a ella se le hacía molestarme.

"Veo que vuelves a estar bien." Mascullé. Una pequeña risita melodiosa invadió mi alcoba, sonaba como miles de campanitas sonando ligeramente. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso cuando noté que era Sakura quién reía. ¿Desde cuándo reía?

"Me recupero rápido," dijo una vez que terminaba de reírse. No pude encontrar algo coherente en mi cerebro como para comentar algo, por lo que me mantuve en silencio, observando cada una de sus actitudes. Me miro unos momentos antes de hablar. "¿Sabes? Estas raro, lo normal sería que ahora estés molestando con alguna broma estúpida."

"No me conoces," gruñí, la verdad es que me sentía molesto de ser un extraño para ella y viceversa, era estúpido lo sé, pero así eran las cosas. El silencio invadió la habitación, su expresión era pensativa.

"Cierto," coincidió. "No sabes nada de mí, así como yo no sé nada de ti. Pero… nunca dijimos que no podríamos conocernos," comentó con una sonrisa divertida, permitiendo que pueda ver sus ojos verdes, brillantes y hermosos.

Entonces, lo entendí. La Sakura que conocía, la que me ignoraba y se escondía tras sus propios muros no era más que una simple cubierta para despistar y alejar a cualquiera que pueda herirla. Y ahora al fin podía ser inmune a ese escudo personal _~Lo había sido desde un principio~. _

"De acuerdo, eso está bien," dije tranquilamente. Aunque mi rostro no lo mostraba, estaba contento. Era algo sumamente gratificante. Noté como ella posaba su vista en los jueguitos que tenía en mis manos, lo había olvidado.

Sus ojitos verdes brillaron con emoción.

"¿Son jueguitos?" Pregunto, yo asentí confundido. Casi me infarto cuando salto de la cama y cortó la distancia que había entre nosotros con rapidez. "Amo los jueguitos, cuando era chica pasaba tardes enteras con ellos… son algo adictivos" _Pensé lo mismo_, me dije. Ella me miro con insistencia "¿Me los prestas?"

"Claro," conteste, embobado.

"¡Genial!" Rió, tirándose en la cama con los jueguitos en la mano.

Vaya, ¿Quién diría que la _verdadera_ Sakura Haruno era una niña infantil? No pude evitar pensar que, ella siempre me impresionaba, cambiando las cosas abruptamente. Y pensar que en un principio la detestaba por haberme pateado el trasero.

~**X**~

**Sakura POV**

~**X**~

Mientras mis dedos se movían con rapidez sobre las teclas, produciendo sonidos divertidos y luces en la pantalla… mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Le daba vuelta a todo. Claro, todo lo que llevaba a Sasuke. Lo principal es que ya le tenía la confianza suficiente para comportarme con él como yo realmente era, aunque no me había comportado así desde que, bueno… sucediera lo de mi madre. No muchas personas podían conocerme como realmente era, ya que con todos me resguardaba y me alejaba, aunque sospechaba que con Sasuke nunca había sido así.

Desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sentí vulnerable… pero extrañamente protegida. Era extraño, ya que yo no lo conocía. No tengo idea de cómo lo hiso, ni mucho menos como permití yo que Sasuke se volviera tan importante… solo sucedió. Y lo termine aceptando.

Pero eso no quería decir que cambiaría con los demás.

Quizás Naruto también sería algo así como la excepción, se notaba lo confiable y lo enormemente amable que era… confiaba en él. Pero los demás, por supuesto que no. Todavía estaba pensando en la maldita pelirroja que me tiro de la pileta… si tan solo supiera su nombre. Subí la vista del jueguito para encontrarme con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, rápidamente el color subió a mis mejillas.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Me estaba sonrojando! ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojo?

_Desde que conociste a Sasuke_, dijo una vocecita en mi mente. Sí, eso era muy cierto… pero no por eso menos extraño. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Qué rayos tenia Sasuke que lo hacía diferente a los demás? Lo mire con mas concentración y el sonrojo se incremento_… Dios, si que era lindo_. Pero eso no se lo diría, no haría más que incrementar, ya de por sí, su crecido ego.

"Sasuke" Llamé, no era de mucha importancia ya que su concentración estaba en mi, más específicamente en ciertas —traicioneras— mejillas que ardían como fuego.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi?"

"¿Como no hacerlo? Me pateaste en el trasero." Comentó, pero su voz ni siquiera su rostro mostraban algún grado de molestia. Quizás lo había superado. Y yo que pensaba que lo recordaría toda su vida… que desilusión. "¿Me pedirás disculpas, como debes?"

"Continúa soñando, quizás llegues a algún lado." Bromeé, solté una sonrisita al ver su expresión semi-molesta y divertida. Era un chico bastante extraño, al igual que yo. Sacudí levemente la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que debía. "Lo que quería preguntarte es como se llamaba la «chica» a la que te estabas follando."

No estoy segura de si fue la forma molesta en la que lo dije, o en lo sorpresiva que fue mi pregunta… pero la expresión de Sasuke fue de sorpresa y desconcierto que marcaron su rostro nunca las había visto —una de las razones es que siempre permanecía serio—. Espere hasta que me contestara, observando sus perfectos rasgos. ¡Rayos! Tengo que dejar de pensar así.

"Quieres ir a cazarla" Bromeó, pero al ver mi expresión, recompuso su rostro para tomar el tema en serio. "Su nombre era Karin… creo, no recuerdo su apellido" Su semblante era pensativo, una gotita de sudor apareció en mi nuca.

"Agradezco ser solo tu amiga, no me gustaría ser como esa «chica»" Dije, medio en broma y medio verdad. Era cierto que no quería ser una cualquiera para Sasuke, y no estaba segura de si solo quería ser su amiga… sacudí la cabeza, claro que solo quería ser su amiga, ¿en qué pensaba, ser su novia? Hasta pensarlo queda mal.

"¿Amiga?" Susurró. Me sorprendí al ver su expresión queda, lo que más esperaba es que estuviera agradecido de que no lo viera como las demás chicas.

No entendía mucho que digamos.

"Solo si quieres, no podemos ser nada si así lo prefieres." Dije, pero eso era algo que yo, definitivamente no quería. Ahora que estaba con él, de que mis escudos habían caído frente a Sasuke, no quería perderlo… no a tan poco tiempo juntos.

"No. Amigos está bien. _Algo es algo,_ ¿no?" Murmuró, yo lo observe completamente confundida sin embargo el solo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

_¿Algo es algo?,_ repetí. Ahora, sinceramente, no entendía nada.

.

.

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

**N.A:**

**¡Hooolaaaa! Aquí está el capítulo, espero los golpes chicas u.u**

**Quería aclarar algo que, bueno, no es sobre este fic. Es de "Dark" sé que hay muchas chicas que esperan ansiosas la continuación, pero la inspiración no me llega, ¡lo siento!, no sé qué hacer… ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publique… me siento mal por todos los que están esperando. Espero que cuando termine con el colegio, pueda volver a continuarla y que un poco de imaginación venga a mí. Si no, estoy perdida T-T**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**TH – 21/11/10.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebelde**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Sakura POV

* * *

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" Preguntó Sasuke.

Ambos caminábamos por los pasillos del orfanato, nuestros pasos eran lentos. Estábamos haciendo algo así como un juego de preguntas y respuestas, para conocernos más. Esto era algo difícil para mí, ya que había que contar todo lo que a mi privacidad respecta, aunque todavía las preguntas eran simples, sobre gustos y esas cosas.

"Rosa" Contesté. "¿El tuyo?"

"Mm… azul" Comento mirando al frente, pero luego se volvió a verme. "Aunque ahora el verde me está agradando" Esto hiso que mi sangre hirviera, mi corazón latiera con fuerza y mis mejillas se sonrojaran —algo que se había hecho común cuando estaba con él—, era el color de mis ojos, debía aceptar que sus pozos oscuros también me agradaban. ¡_No, claro que no_!, me dije.

"Ahora es mi turno." Cambié de tema y pensé en otra pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Tomate," contestó enseguida. Lo mire mal.

"Eso no es una comida, ¡es un vegetal!"

"Técnicamente, es una fruta" Corrigió, gruñí molesta. "Pero igual, es mi «no comida» favorita." Dijo subiéndose de hombros, no pude evitar sonreír. No entendía porque siempre Sasuke lograba hacerme sonreír. "¿Y cuál es la tuya?"

"La malteada de fresas" Contesté con una sonrisa, elevo una ceja. "¿Qué? También es mi «no comida» favorita" Fui una gran observadora de cómo Sasuke Uchiha sonreía, levemente y casi sin movimiento, pero en fin era una sonrisa. Eso me alegro aun más el día.

"Bien, entonces… quiero saber, ¿cuántos novios tuviste?" preguntó, serio. Mi cara ardió de vergüenza, y no porque tuviera muchos pretendientes que describir, si no que todo lo contrario.

"Etto… ¿Se puede cambiar de pregunta?" Pregunte inocentemente, sin embargo el se negó por lo que fruncí el ceño y masculle la respuesta: "Nunca tuve novio. Lo cierto es que no era de las chicas que llamaban la atención, y a nadie le parecía linda…"

"Eres linda," afirmó rápidamente, me sonroje con ferocidad. "No creo que no hallas llamado la atención, solo que… siempre estas escondida del mundo. Así estuviste conmigo."

"Lo sé, pero tu lograste algo… y no sé que fue" Confesé en un susurro, mirando el piso detenidamente. El asintió con la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo.

"Yo tampoco lo sé" Confesó.

"De acuerdo… ahora, ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Nunca me hablaste de ella."

Dejo de caminar, y cualquier signo de sonrisa había desaparecido. Entonces me di cuenta de que había sido una pregunta descarada, yo no tenía derecho alguno a preguntar, si me hubiera preguntado a mí, yo no sabría que responder… dudaba mucho que fuera la verdad. "Lo siento no debes responder si no quieres. Eh… cambiare de pregunta, ¡Si eso! Em… ¿Cuántas novias tuviste tú?"

"Tranquila. La responderé, a ti no te di alguna excepción, no tengo derecho a cambiar de pregunta," dijo tranquilamente, aunque en tono bajo.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo sabes"

"Quiero hacerlo."

Asentí con la cabeza, juntos caminamos a unos banquitos que había afuera. Justo en ese momento note que éramos el centro de atención, todos nos miraban, estaba segura de que era por Sasuke… dudaba que alguien estuviera interesado en mi. Llego como un relámpago la imagen del chico de la noche anterior, Sai, me pregunto que habrá hecho, seguramente si andaba de lengua larga allá terminado recibiendo su merecido. Una vez que nos sentamos en los bancos, debajo de un árbol gigante, Sasuke se dispuso a hablar.

"Quede huérfano a los ocho años," murmuró. "Todo comenzó por la estúpida obsesión de mi padre, Fugaku, de trabajaba de empresario en unas compañías muy reconocidas, era el dueño. Cuando mi hermano mayor nació, Itachi, se dio cuenta que tenia gran potencial con respecto a mentalidad e ingenio. Cuando yo nací, mi padre pensaba que tendría el mismo o aun mas potencial que Itachi… pero yo nunca llegue a igualarlo… siempre fui menos, eso se encargo de hacérmelo saber siempre. Mikoto, mi madre, siempre fue muy sumisa, pero nos protegía con fiereza, era quien con mayor tiempo pasaba. Yo siempre idolatre a Itachi, siempre lo vi como una mata que debía cumplir… lo admiraba tanto." Su voz era melancólica, pero a la vez furiosa como si se estuviera maldiciéndose por algo. "Entonces Itachi creció, y decidió tomar sus propias decisiones; en ningunas de ellas estaban el seguir con el trabajo de papá. Cuando Fugaku se entero que él no seguiría con su trabajo, enfureció. No le permitió dejar la casa y lo obligo a seguir con los estudios hasta recibirse y poder trabajar en la empresa. Pero Itachi era igual, o aun mas testarudo que mi padre, por lo que no acepto las condiciones."

"¿Entonces? ¿Acaso se fue de la casa?" Me miro a los ojos. Podría haber jurado que escuche a mi corazón quebrarse, sus ojos… por dios, estaban bañados en la tristeza, tan perdidos en un abismo interminable. Mis ojos ardieron, el me sonrió con tristeza.

"Me hubiera gustado que solo hubiera hecho eso" Dijo lentamente, entonces me asuste por lo que vendría. "Itachi nunca obedeció a mi padre, es más, creo que nunca lo quiso verdaderamente. Y al parecer por eso lo hiso, no estoy seguro de por qué… pero… así fue" Susurro. "Un día, Itachi me prometió que me llevaría al parque a jugar. Como siempre que el prometía algo lo cumplía, lo espere en el lugar. Nunca llego, así que, enojado y a la vez decepcionado volví a casa… desearía nunca haberlo hecho. Parecía un _matadero_, había sangre por todos lados… y mis padres… dios, mis padres estaban en el suelo, sangrados y sus cuerpos sin vida. Les grite con desesperación, los llame miles de veces, sin embargo ellos seguían allí… tirados… y muertos. Corrí fuera de casa, tenía que encontrar a Itachi, quizás el había logrado escapar y por eso no fue al parque… que_ estúpido_ fui" Lo miraba con intensidad, deseando haber estado con él, mis fuerzas decaían. "Lo encontré en la entrada de la plaza, sus manos estaban sangradas, pero no era su sangre… sus ojos se veían oscuros, sin sentimiento y tenía una sonrisa sínica en los labios. Le dije con desesperación lo que había pasado, el ni siquiera se inmuto, permaneció callado hasta que me calme, entonces dijo: _Yo lo hice_. Fue tan aterrador y a la vez tan doloroso que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sé cuanto habré llorado escuchando como el repetía una y otra vez lo gratificante que había sido todo para él… como le encanto los gritos de dolor de mi padre, el llanto de mi madre… fue horrible."

"Pero… ¿Itachi? ¿Qué le hicieron a él, no creo que haya quedado libre, o si?" Pregunte, tratando de que se calme la tensión del momento.

"Fue arrestado. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero creo que se entrego… está loco" Escupió con la voz fría y cortante. Me estremecí levemente, pero no me aleje, es más me acerque un poco más a él. "Solo espero que se pudra en esa maldita cárcel."

"¿Y tú?" Sasuke me miro sin comprender, con una ceja levemente arqueada. "Digo, ¿Cómo lo superaste? No creo que haya sido fácil. A lo mejor algún pariente te acompaño, o alguna otra forma en que hayas podido hacerlo" Trate de explicarme.

Sasuke aguardo en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Cuando por fin se giro para verme, pude ver reflejada la ¿vergüenza? No, era más similar al arrepentimiento. Más curiosidad me invadió, ¿Qué rayos podría haber hecho Sasuke para superar aquello?

"Fueron demasiadas preguntas" Cambio de tema. _Mala señal._ "Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, me quedan unas cuatro…" Fruncí el seño, pero él lo ignoro. Por lo que tuve que tragarme la curiosidad, ya que lo que él decía era cierto.

"De acuerdo" Gruñí.

"¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"

Continúe respondiendo a sus preguntas, pero de forma ida. Todavía se me pasaba por la cabeza que él me escondía algo, quizás yo ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esto, ya que no le había contado nada de mi vida. Pero igual… quería saber _todo_ de Sasuke.

Así que, averiguaría que paso en su pasado.

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Bien, comenzaba mi misión: _descubrir-el-pasado-de-Sasuke_. Tenía una leve ayudita que tendría para esto, alguien con el que me llevo súper bien en esta escuela, es amable y tiene mi confianza. Solo debía ir hasta su habitación y obligarlo a que me cuente todo, decidí no llevar arma para no matarlo de un infarto.

Camine por los pasillos, no estaba segura de cuál era su habitación, pero lo había visto salir de unas de estas por lo que, seguramente estaba aquí. Llegue a la habitación y golpe rápidamente, escuche como pasos se acercaban, esta era la ayuda que necesitaba, la confianza que tenia, el gran chico amable, era… ¿Sai?

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Gruñí. ¿Es que acaso la mala suerte me seguía o algo por el estilo? El pelinegro me observo unos segundos antes de subirse de hombros y hacerme unas extrañas señas con las manos.

"Tú decides donde quieres que tengamos, en la cocina o en el baño –dicen que bajo el agua es espectacular" Dijo, una vena ardió en mi frente, pero trate de contenerme, seguramente no era más que algún mal pensamiento mío.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De tener buen sexo, por supuesto" Contesto tranquilamente, casi se me salen los ojos de mis cuencas. "Sé que volviste porque te diste cuenta que los príncipes azules no existen. Lo leí en un libro, algún día te lo prestare."

Antes de irme, me asegure de darle una fuerte piña para desacomodarle la mandíbula y dejarlo tirado contra el piso. Mientras caminaba pensé en que lo más lógico sería que la persona que buscara estuviera cerca de allí. Por lo que toque la segunda puerta, con suavidad pero con atención de no encontrarme a otro maldito hentai.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció un chico adormilado, se rascaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra se tallaba los ojos para despertarse. Sus ojos me miraron extrañados pero luego expresaron una hermosa amabilidad.

"Sakura-chan" Saludo con su voz ahora más animada, y sus ojos abiertos vivaces. "¿Paso algo?" lo mire detenidamente, tratando de encontrar valor. No es que me diera miedo, solo que se me hacía que lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal, dañaba la privacidad de Sasuke. _Pero yo quiero saber todo de Sasuke_, me dije. Y era cierto, con más seguridad hable.

"Naruto, necesitamos hablar" Dije.

Era ahora o nunca.

.

"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Naruto.

Estábamos sentados en su cama, pensar que de no haberlo conocido esto no pasaría ni en sueños. El rubio me miraba con curiosidad, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que el sabia donde llevaba la conversación… Sasuke. De acuerdo, no tenía ni idea de porque Sasuke me interesaba tanto… no de forma sentimental –esperaba- si no que había como un deseo entre nosotros… era extraño admitirlo, y es que no es algo que diga a la ligera pero…

Deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Y eso se sentía horrendo.

"Quiero que me cuentes algo" Comencé, vi venir que preguntaría que quería saber, pero me adelante. Quería hacer todo esto lo más rápido posible. "De Sasuke"

"Oh." Susurro. Su voz sonó, efectivamente, como si supiera que era de eso y se resignaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban algo así como dolor. _No, eso no puede ser_. Trate de explicarme su actitud. "Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Bueno…" Trate de comenzar, aunque no estaba segura de por dónde empezar precisamente, tome aire para darme confianza. "Estuvimos haciendo algo así como un juego de preguntas y respuestas; en una de ellas llego una pregunta personal… sobre su familia" Parecía sorprendido, muy sorprendido. "Me conto todo. De Fugaku, Mikoto… e Itachi, su hermano mayor. Su historia es dolorosa debo admitir, fueron demasiadas cosas las que paso…"

"Exactamente. Fueron demasiadas cosas, él no tenía derecho alguno a sufrir de esa manera" Me interrumpió Naruto, dejándome entender que también conocía el pasado de Sasuke, eso era tranquilizante; ya que el sí sabría.

"Si" Coincidí. "Pero…"

"Tranquila Sakura-chan, si el teme te lo conto es porque te considera alguien realmente importante," volvió a interrumpirme, por alguna razón sentí que Naruto no le agradaba del todo la idea. "Pero… no entiendo que es lo que quieres saber, él ya te conto todo," aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza como un infante.

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Él se negó a contarme como había superado la pérdida de sus padres, como logro seguir adelante." Quizás había encontrado un mejor modo que yo, que me encierro en mi propio caparazón.

"Es algo muy personal, debería decírtelo él mismo," susurró, mirando mas allá de la habitación. Estaba segura de que comenzaría así, pero yo trataría de convencerlo, de alguna u otra manera.

"Naruto, solo quiero saber. No estoy segura de porque no me lo quiere contar, seguramente no es más que por que le de vergüenza o algo parecido." Me explique, pero él no pareció del todo convencido. "_Por favor,_" supliqué mirándolo con mi mejor cara de ángel que podía ofrecer, pareció deslumbrado.

Una vez que salió de su… no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo, paso su mano por sus cabellos rusecitos brillosos, se los despeino en busca de entendimiento. Camino a la ventana de su habitación, de muy en vez en cuando soltaba suspiros, pero sus ojos estaban perdido en algún punto de afuera. Cuando creí que no lo había logrado, y que, no me contaría nada… me sentí desesperada, tenía que saber. ¿Qué era lo que escondía tanto Sasuke, que nadie quería contármelo?

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando la voz de Naruto interrumpió en el lugar.

"Te contare, porque ya formas parte de nosotros Sakura-chan" Asentí, alagada. "Además, creo que debo hacerlo porque Sasuke no se animaría a decírtelo. No es porque no te tenga confianza, solo que es… complicado"

"¿Solo él y tú lo saben?" Pregunté.

"También Ino" Eso me molesto, mucho debo decir. "Es mi hermana, ¿Lo sabías?" Wow, eso sí que me sorprendió, ¿su hermana? Santo dios, no tenían nada parecido que no fuera en lo físico, sus actitudes eran distintas. "Mi gemela, pero soy más grande que ella por un minuto y medio." Confesó orgulloso.

"No se parecen, bueno, si físicamente pero…," sacudí la cabeza. "Tú eres tan amable y gracioso, en cambio ella es… tan cerrada y poco amable. Completamente diferentes."

"Todos tenemos distintas formas de superar sus problemas, mientras yo fui el que le daba una sonrisa a todos tratando de entrar en la sociedad, mi hermana se serró a cualquiera que se le acercara. Tú eres la nueva." Eso se me hacia familiar, así era yo. "Sasuke también tuvo su forma, solo que fue mal guiado."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiso?"

"Después de que Itachi fuera encarcelado, y sus padres sepultados… Sasuke quedo desolado. Lo conocíamos porque vivía al lado de nuestro orfanato, y al quedar huérfano fue trasladado al orfanato junto con nosotros." Me conto, escuche todo con perfecta claridad. "Al principio, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros. Un día, Ino preparo unas galletas junto a las maestras y se las ofreció… él las comió gustoso, y los dos comenzaron a hablar. Me integre en su conversación y comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien. Pero seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida y desolada."

"Ustedes, ¿Se conocen desde los ocho años?" Pregunte, incrédula.

"Bueno si, fuimos separados. Pero terminamos juntos, mi hermana y yo íbamos a ser separados a distintos orfanatos, algo que ninguno de los dos queríamos. Pero me ayudo un hombre muy bueno, al que llamaba Ero-sannin, su nombre es Jiraiya."

"Vaya, Jiraiya también me ayudo a ingresar a este orfanato. Yo estaba a un paso de ser mandada a un Reformatorio" Los ojos de Naruto parecían salirse de sus cuencas. "Pero, anda, ¿qué sucedió con Sasuke?"

"De acuerdo" Dijo, volviéndose a concentrar en la ventana, como si estuviera viendo el pasado en ella. "Un día, mientras jugábamos afuera, llego un hombre horrible, su nombre era Orochimaru. Le pidió a Sasuke hablar a solas, ya que él era dueño de uno de los orfanatos más grandes de Konoha, él se vio obligado a aceptar, poco convencido." Sus ojos miraban perdidos el afuera. "Entonces, todo cambio. Sasuke venía muy de vez en cuando, y cada vez se comportaba más fríamente con nosotros. Y a sus doce años, me entere de algo aterrador acerca del tal Orochimaru; estaba metido en el trafico de drogas"

Mi mandíbula se desencajo.

"¿Y… y Sasuke?" Tartamudeé.

"Él no tenía idea, el tipo lo engañaba con cosas estúpidas. Nosotros nos enteramos una vez que Orochimaru hablaba con un chico llamado Kabuto, Ino estaba desesperada por decírselo, no quería que Sasuke se acercara a ese tipo, y yo mucho menos." Comento, su voz era baja y desolada. "Pero antes de que le dijéramos nada, vimos como el salía junto con Kabuto con una bolsa y algo blanco en su interior, no teníamos idea de lo que era. Pero con el tiempo, cuando notamos como Sasuke comenzaba a estar cada vez más extraño, su nariz de un color rosadito y unas enorme ojeras en sus ojos… no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que se drogaba"

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de mis labios. _Santo Cielo_.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Pregunté en voz baja, con el corazón desbocado.

"Ino se desespero, estaba conmocionaba y siempre repetía una y otra vez: _'Esto no tiene por qué sucederle a él'_. Nos decidimos por primero que todo hablar con él… nunca olvidare como se encontraba cuando lo fuimos a buscar, sus ojos estaban cansados y desolados, tenía una expresión como si no quisiera seguir viviendo… fue terrible." Trate de imaginarme la expresión que Sasuke tendría en ese momento, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco extraño y doloroso, por lo que deseche la idea al instante. "Primero le hablamos tranquilamente, pero nos ignoraba y creo que ni siquiera nos escuchaba. Perdí la paciencia y comenzó a gritarle cosas, le dije que era una estupidez lo que hacía, que él era inteligente y que no entendía como había caído a tal estupidez, me siguió ignorando… hasta que le dije: _Tus padres estarían decepcionados_." Continuaba mirando por la ventana, pero sacudió la cabeza como si se negara algo a él mismo. "Cristo, hubieras visto su expresión… le había dado un golpe bajo y estaba furioso. Pero se controlo como si nada pasara, nos miro fríamente y las palabras que dijo dolieron como si me golpearan fuertemente: '_No son nada mío, no tienen porque meterse en mis cosas, son mis decisiones y no les incumbe. Ahora lárguense de aquí o les irá mal. ¡Largo!_' No pudimos decir nada en contra, él tenía razón"

"Pero… entonces, ¿cómo lo supero…?"

"Le dijimos a la maestra, Sasuke estaba furioso pero no nos dijo nada, ni siquiera trato de vengarse… fue extraño, era como si aceptara su equivocación. Nuestra profesora junto con la directora del orfanato decidieron expulsarlo, pero Jiraiya lo impidió, decidiendo que lo mandaran al internado de la Hoja, junto con Ino… en ese momento es cuando nos querían separar. Y bueno, así fueron cambiando las cosas. Sasuke nunca volvió a hablar con Orochimaru, ni siquiera se disculpo con nosotros, pero creo que estaba bien… nosotros no éramos nada de él."

"Ahora son amigos." No quería contar a la estúpida de Ino.

"Cierto," coincidió, volviendo su mirada a mí y soltó una hermosa y amigable sonrisas.

"Espera" Frene, recordando algo muy importante. "¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con Orochimaru? ¿No está preso? Lo que hiso estuvo bastante mal"

"Pues…" Camino con nerviosismo por la habitación, con el ceño levemente fruncido. "Nosotros no vimos a Orochimaru precisamente con la drogas, lo vimos a Kabuto… de esa forma el quedo inmune ante todo. Y eso es una mierda" Gruño. "Nosotros sabemos que fue él, desde que llego comenzó a cambiar a Sasuke… no tengo idea de cómo pero, logro cambiarlo. No sé, pero creo que fue porque estaba solo"

"¿Y Sasuke? ¿Acaso él no sabe si Orochimaru no está metido en todo esto?"

"No quiere hablar de nada del pasado, por eso me pareció sorprendente que te haya contado lo de su familia. Esconde todo lo que sucedió, para no recordar y no dejar que nadie logre leerlo. Es algo parecido a ti" Se carcajeo. "Sakura-chan, ni se te ocurra preguntarle nada de esto. Sasuke se enojaría, esto es algo demasiado personal para él"

Me limite a asentir, todavía estaba procesando toda aquella información.

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Una vez que me marche de la habitación de Naruto, continúe con las clases normales. Pero mi mente no estaba del todo concentrada en los maestros y sus lecciones, mi mente todavía volaba en lo que me conto Naruto.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo de mi habitación, escuche unas risitas en la habitación de Sasuke, las ignore ya que seguramente era él y sus amigos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, pero la puerta de Sasuke se abrió. Se me callo la mandíbula ante lo que vi, Sasuke salía con un pantalón oscuro, sin remera dejando ver su bien formado torso, su cabello desordenado de una forma realmente sexy, tenía una sonrisa ladeada de lo más hermosa. La imagen hubiera sido grandiosa si no estuviera su compañera. A su lado estaba Ino, con una pollerita y una remera que no dejaba a la imaginación actuar, su cabello estaba suelto y caía como cascada por su espalda.

De pronto, dentro de mí corrieron emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Dolor, decepción, pero más que todo enojo. Tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza aquella que estaba con Sasuke, que lo tocaba y disfrutaba de su cuerpo, no había que ser un genio para no saber qué es lo que hacen dos adolecentes solos en su habitación.

Cuando Sasuke me vio su cara cambio rápidamente de expresión. Mostró sorpresa, parecía querer explicarme las cosas con los ojos. En cambio Ino, mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa, me estaba refregando que efectivamente Sasuke era _suyo_. Me hirvió la sangre.

Pero mi orgullo estaba presente, así que moví mis pies que pesaban tonelada y medio camino a la puerta de habitación, no sin antes gruñir un: "Lamento interrumpir"

De un portazo cerré la puerta, escuche como Sasuke me llamaba y luego golpeaba la puerta para que le abriera. Encendí la luz y arrastre los pies hasta mi cama, me tire pero el sueño no llegaba, los golpes en la puerta seguían presentes… hasta que el silencio retumbo en el lugar. Recién en ese momento mi mente comenzó a funcionar normalmente.

¿_Qué rayos me había pasado_?

Debió haber sido que me molesto el hecho de que Sasuke se estuviera besando con Ino, pero no porque me gustaría estar en su lugar solo que… mm, no me gustaba que él se besara con ella y listo. Punto. No había nada más.

"Sakura."

De no haber sido porque estaba recostada en mi cama, habría caído de espalda al piso de tremendo susto. Vi a Sasuke parado en la esquina de la habitación, contemplándome con gesto pensativo. Me senté rápidamente, tratando de organizar mis ideas, ignorando la fuerte corazonada de saltar a su pecho desnudo y besarlo con desesperación.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí? Creí que mi habitación estaba cerrada."

"Lo está. Entre por la ventana, ¿recuerdas que eres mi vecina?" Dijo acercándose, se sentó a mi lado en mi cama. Escuche mi corazón latir con fuerza, rogué por qué no resonara en toda la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Gruñí molesta.

"Creí que ya habíamos superados la parte de peleas. Espero que no volvamos como en un principio, tú ignorancia es muy molesta" Comento, pero su todo no era de burla si no que de pura sinceridad. Eso me extraño, pero baje la guardia… siempre sucedía eso estando con Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

"¿Qué te sucedió afuera? ¿Te enojaste porque estaba con Ino? No estábamos haciendo nada, te lo prometo." Juró sinceramente, yo no podía decir nada. "Pero no entiendo que es lo que te sucedió, no debiste actuar así… acaso tu… ¿Estabas celosa?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Celosa?"

Yo… ¿celosa? Por dios, eso ni en sueños. Nunca estaría celosa de una poco cerebro como Ino, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo que podrían haber estado haciendo cosas ahí dentro, ni que ella hubiese tocado el glorioso cuerpo de Sasuke, ni que haya probado sus labios atrayentes, ni… ok, sinceramente, todo eso me molestaba. Pero no estaba celosa. Claro que no.

Mire a Sasuke, el parecía realmente sorprendido ante el descubrimiento. Pude observar bien su cuerpo, su torso estaba bien formado, con músculos seguramente fuertes y duros, las manos me picaban para acercarme a él. Su rostro tan increíblemente atrayente, cada rasgo remarcado cuidadosamente… por un momento creí que era una estrella de cine la que estaba sentado a mi lado, no pude evitar relamerme los labios.

Quise pegarme, parecía una hambrienta tras comida gratis. Pero no podía hacer nada contra esta sensación que se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, como si alguien más lo estuviera manejando.

"Era eso Sakura, estabas celosa."

"No. Claro que no."

"Si, estabas celosa-"

"¡Que no!"

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa ladeada, sus dientes blancos brillaban. Sus ojos mostraban una extraña lucecita, como si los más profundos de los pozos te abrieran sus puertas. Note como se acerco un poco hacia mí, o quizás fui yo sin darme cuenta. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros brazos se rozaban, produciendo una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió entera hasta llegarme al corazón. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados como si los tuvieran atados.

No pude soportarlo más, esa sensación tan fuerte se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. No podía frenarla, me dominaba. Me lance con desesperación a sus labios, como un depredador tras su alimento. Él parecía que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo porque me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios chocaban con deseo, recorriendo cada parte de la boca del otro. Yo estaba encima de Sasuke por lo que tome de sus cabellos sedosos y los moví en mis dedos, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mientras que mi lengua se devoraba la de Sasuke. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, sentía tanto deseo que era incontrolable para mí.

Entonces, alguna parte razonable de mi cerebro, me despabilo. _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo_? Me separe tan rápidamente de Sasuke que de no ser porque me tomo por mi cintura hubiera caído de la cama. Me solté de su agarre y camine lo más lejos que podía estar de él, no quería correr el riesgo de volver a caer.

"Yo… no" Negué con la cabeza, cubriéndome los labios que me quemaban por la separación. "Esto no debió suceder… yo no quería… fue un error" Balbuceé, tratando de encontrar alguna justificación. "Nos equivocamos"

Sasuke asintió, pero sus ojos mostraban otro tipo de sentimiento como de… _¿Dolor?_ No, eso era imposible. "Solo… nos dejamos llevar"

"No volverá a suceder" Sentencie, decidida.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama, me tente a volver a largarme sobre su cuerpo, atraerlo a mí y no volver a soltarlo nunca más. Me resistí agarrándome de la mesa del escritorio y él salía de la habitación con un distante y desolado: "Adiós"

Una vez que estuve sola, me recosté en la cama y trate de no pensar en lo que había pasado, pero fue imposible las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza como una película.

Y lo peor es que _quería_ que se repitiera.

.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Nota de Autora:

_¡Qué mala que es Sakura-chan!_ Pero no olviden que ella es la chica "Rebelde" y se niega rotundamente a enamorarse, nunca dejaría que algo así le sucediera. Además, es inteligente y sabe que si deja que su deseo gane… terminara cayendo, se enamorará de él.

Otra cosa más, ¿les sorprendió el pasado de Sasuke-kun? Yo creo que sí, ¡Admítanlo! Nunca creyeron que él pudiera buscar una salida tan fácil como las drogas, ¿no? Lo sé, soy un poco cruel… pero las mejores historias son las que tienen MUCHO drama.


	8. Chapter 8

~**X**~

**R**ë**b**ë**ld**ë

~**X**~

_**Capítulo 8**_

**Sakura POV**

~**X**~

Mis manos se movían con rapidez anotando los apuntes de Filosofía, una de las materias que mas odiaba por lo que debía esforzarme el doble. La profesora Anko era voraz, a pesar de estar dando una clase de lo más tranquila, lograba convertirla en un loquero, como si lo que enseñara fuera llaves de luchas. Suspire de alivio —al igual que todos los de la clase, incluida la maestra— cuando el timbre de receso sonó.

"Esto es todo chicos," gritó Anko por sobre los gritos de los demás, todos guardaron silencio. "Es fin de semana; por lo que saben tienen permitido salir. Eso sí, no se sobrepasen y contrólense, aunque no creo que puedan hacer mucho si tienen el horario de llegada seis y media." Se burló, con una sonora carcajada. La mayoría de los alumnos gruñeron; molestos.

Salí de la clase, camino a la cafetería. Era el momento, el maldito momento que estuve deseando retrasar desde que desperté; ver a Sasuke_. ¡Maldición!_ Estaba tan nerviosa que mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo, mi corazón latía con fuerza y… _¡Rayos!_ Estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas…

Est_o era horrible._

_¿Por qué me tenía que atraer tanto Sasuke? _No es que tuviera muchas cosas buenas, además de ser lindo —seamos sinceras; endemoniadamente hermoso—; era arrogante, orgulloso, amargado, antipático… no me entendía a mí misma.

Era estúpido, pero todos esos contra que tenía Sasuke, les había encontrado un lado positivo; era arrogante pero lo hacía ver misterioso, orgulloso porque tenía por qué serlo -incluso; parecía perfecto el maldito-, amargado porque no encontraba gente a su altura, antipático porque no solía aceptar a cualquiera que se le apareciera… ¿Parezco estúpida? No me conteste, yo misma lo sé.

Sentí ganas de arrancar todo estos desconocidos sentimientos y aplastarlos para que dejen de existir, pero no era sencillo. Al menos lo intentaría, lo que sucedió anoche con Sasuke había sido un grave —y delicioso— error, que definitivamente no podía repetirse. Fue un simple desliz, una distracción que se me pasó; me descuidé. Pero sólo eso. No había nada más. Nada.

_Si claro, por eso me encuentro así de nerviosa por verlo_, pensó una vocesita amarga en mi cabeza. Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, eran demasiados complicados como para estar dándole demasiadas vueltas… en resumen, todo lo que saqué la noche pensando me dejo sabido una sola cosa: _No entendida una mierda. _

Noté que ya estaba caminando a la mesa en la que siempre me sentaba, estaban todos, incluido Sasuke. Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que tuve miedo de que escapara de mi pecho en cualquier momento. _Concéntrate Sakura_, pensé, _recuerda que ignoraras lo que paso anoche_. Mis ojos chocaron con su penetrante mirada, profunda y oscura, sentí que volaba por entre las nubes y un calor extraño se expandió por mi pecho.

"Sakura-chan, que bueno que hallas venido," dijo Naruto, alegre -para variar-, sacándome de mi ensoñación y obligándome a girarme para verlo, en ese momento tome asiento.

"¿Para qué nos juntamos aquí? Estamos en nuestro fin de semana y podemos salir a cualquier parte." Comenté, recordado que las chicas nos habían citados a todos después de las clases.

"Pues, queremos que salgamos juntos. Todos nosotros," dijo tímidamente Hinata, pudo notar que Ino asentía, cosa que me extraño ya que yo no le caía nada bien.

"¿Dónde iremos?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Al centro comercial, por supuesto." Los cuatro chicos de la mesa se desilusionaron, al igual que yo, odiaba andar de compras y toda esa tontería, prefería algo más divertido. "Pero ustedes pueden ir a la salas de videojuegos que hay en el lugar." Aclaró Ino.

"¡Genial!" Festejé, mostrando mi agrado ante la idea. Todos —menos Sasuke, que me miraba con una sonrisa ladea que me dejó tanta—, me miraban desconcertado, sabía lo que estaban pensando. Así que fui buena, y decidí sacarlos de su duda; "No me gusta mucho las compras, prefiero los juegos o algo divertido."

Naruto rió. "¡Ésa es Sakura-chan, vendrás con nosotros a los juegos!"

"Será divertido, veremos si puedes ganarme _pinky_" sonrió Kiba, no me molesto el sobrenombre, algo raro ya que a cualquier otra persona —que no fueran, mis ahora amigos—, le hubiera golpeado.

"Barreré el piso contigo." Sentencié divertida, noté como Sasuke me miraba con diversión y una sonrisa divertida, mis mejillas ardieron con fuerza_. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo rayos lograba corromperme tanto?_

"Esto será problemático." Se quejó Shikamaru, pero una chica de cuatro coletas y ojos color verde agua le golpearon la nuca —no me había percatado de su presencia—. "Mujer, no seas bruta." Recriminó. Ella debía ser Temari, la novia.

"Está decidido entonces," terminó diciendo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrosadas. "Puedo invitar a mi primo Neji, seguramente vendrá con su novia. Creo que se llevaría bien contigo Sakura-san, también le gusta los videojuegos y esas cosas." Susurró, tratando de no hacerme sentir mal.

"No creo que Sakura se lleve bien con Tenten; es demasiado antipática." Se burló Sasuke, regalándome una sonrisa torcida -no era justo, ¿por qué sus sonrisas eran tan jodidamente lindas?-. Fruncí el seño, trate de parecer enojada pero quedó en eso… un intento. Rayos, ni siquiera me podía enojar con él.

"Al menos no ando con mis estúpido monosílabos para todo lados como si fuera analfabeta." Contraataqué, el frunció el seño tratando de parecer enojado, sin embargo tampoco le funcionó.

"¡Los que se pelean se _aman_!" se mofó Kiba, estallando en una fuerte carcajada junto con la mayoría del grupo.

Yo quedé piedra en mi lugar, con los ojos fijos en los oscuros de Sasuke. La sangre comenzó a subir a mi rostro al entender por completo aquella frase, enamorada… ¿enamorada? Por favor, eso no existía… el amor era una mierda… no hay modo de caer en algo tan patético. Yo nunca caería en algo así… nunca me enamoraría… eso era para débiles, y yo no tenía nada de débil.

Yo _nunca_ caería. _Nunca_.

_~Que gran farsa era eso… si lo hubiera sabido.~_

"¡Bien, vamos a prepararnos! ¡En media hora salimos, dattebayo!" Gritó Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos -nuevamente-. Aparté la mirada de Sasuke y me levanté a toda velocidad para ir a mi habitación.

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Una vez que estuvimos todos listos, salimos camino al centro comercial. La verdad es que era la primera vez que salía con más personas, antes siempre salía sola porque no tenía ninguna compañía, pero ahora salía con muchas personas a las que podía llamar amigos. Era extraño pero agradable.

Cuando llegamos mis ojos no podían tomar toda la imagen por completo, el edificio era grandísimo. No estaba segura pero podría tener como trece pisos y hasta creo que ocupaba dos manzanas completas. Adentro estaba repleta de tiendas de ropa, juegos, cosméticos, comidas, computación, etc. Había muchas escaleras eléctricas para subir a los pisos superiores, música se escuchaba por todos lados, en el centro había una gran fuente con agua que se elevaba a lo alto. Era increíble.

"¡Chicas vamos a ver la ropaaaa!" Exclamó emocionada Ino, mientras tomaba de los brazos a Hinata y Temari. La chica Tenten —que recién había conocido, tenia cabello marrón y ojos de igual color— y yo las miramos con extrañeza y desaprobación. ¿Cómo es que las compras pueden enloquecer tanto a las mujeres?

"Que exageradas." Gruñó Sasuke, que estaba a mi lado. Esto me sorprendió ya que no me había dado cuenta, sin embargo no me molestaba que estuviera cerca, todo lo contrario. Se giró para verme. "Trata de no alejarte o te perderás."

"No soy un bebé, Sasuke." Le recordé, el se limito a rodar los ojos.

"Bien, ¿dónde están los juegos Neji-kun?" preguntó con una sonrisita la castaña, me extrañó que Neji —que parece tan frio y amargado como Sasuke—, le sonriera y le acariciara las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. Eso me incomodo, al igual que los demás y nos volteamos a ver otro lado.

"Vamos." Le susurró. Comenzaron a caminar y yo mire a Sasuke con interrogación, el asintió dándome a entender que los seguiríamos.

Cuando llegamos a la gran sala de juegos me quede deslumbrada, el lugar estaba con las luces bajas pero todos los juegos que habían en el lugar lograban que el lugar se iluminara, se escuchaban los ruiditos de los disparos o los autos, estaba increíble. No estaba segura si ir sola, por lo que tome a Sasuke de la mano y lo arrastre a donde se vendían las fichas.

Una vez que pude jugar, mi mente se olvido de todos los problemas y me divertí toda la tarde, jugué contra Sasuke, luego contra Shikamaru a un juego de ajedrez y me gano con facilidad, le gané en unos juegos de luchas a Kiba, le gané a Naruto en un juego de carreras —de lo más fácil, debo admitir—, y bailé con Tenten en uno de los juegos.

"¡Dame otra oportunidad _pinky!_ ¡Me desconcentré, por eso perdí!" Exclamaba Kiba molesto por haber perdido. Sasuke y yo reíamos divertidos por cómo se comportaba el morocho.

Suspiré, me había cansado por tantos juegos seguidos. Sasuke lo notó. "¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? Así salimos un rato de aquí," preguntó, entonces todas las cosas que sucedieron con él volvieron a mi mente, y mas su invitación mi sangre comenzó a acumularse en mis mejillas.

"Mhm… de acuerdo." Acepté, pero luego agregué: "Sólo si prometes que sea de fresas" Él sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que creí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

"Hecho"

Salimos del lugar, nadie lo notó ya que estaban concentrados en sus juegos. Caminamos por los enormes pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa heladería, no estaba muy concurrida por lo que era mejor para nosotros… y no es como si quisiera que estemos a solas, solo que… mhm, no quería que nos molestaran.

Pedimos nuestros helados, el mío de fresas con trocitos en el centro y el de Sasuke de chocolate amargo —_ideal para él_, pensé—. Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas del lugar, Sasuke estaba a mi lado por lo que mi nerviosismo incrementó.

"Me encanta el helado de fresas," comenté, una vez que el silencio se hiso bastante incomodo. "Lástima que no haya de tomate, ¿Verdad?"

"Cierto, el de tomate seria el mas delicioso."

"O el más asqueroso." Hice una mueca. "Imagínate uno con olor a tomate, _fuchi_… sí que sería asqueroso."

"Eso es porque no te gusta mucho el tomate. En cambio amas las fresas, es raro, te gusta algo con el mismo color de tu cabello"

"_¡Oye!_ No insultes mi poco común color de cabello," bromeé. Ambos reímos divertidos. Era increíble que después de lo que sucedió anoche pudiéramos seguir hablando de esta forma tan fluida, sin sentir pena.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, no terminamos con el juego de preguntas y respuestas." Dijo, con suspicacia. La verdad es que a mí no me quedaban muchas preguntas por hacerle… salvo una, que no me atrevía nunca…

"Es cierto, pero no nos queda mucho por saber." Aseguré.

"Sí, pero nunca me contaste sobre tú familia." Sentenció. La sangre de mis venas se congelo, y comenzó a caer de mi rostro, podría jurar que estaría pálida como un papel. Pero es que eso no podía hacer yo. Podía pedirme cualquier cosa, pero eso… santo cielo, no podía. "¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? Estás pálida." Estaba preocupado.

Pero no podía. No… aún no tenia las fuerzas suficientes.

Me incorpore con fuerza, si hasta se me calló el helado. Pero no sentía nada, mi mente estaba en blanco y necesitaba ir lejos de él. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder_… ¡Maldición! ¡No aquí, no con Sasuke!_ Corrí con todo lo que mis pies daban. Era cobarde, lo sé. Pero no podía. No quería que me viera así.

"¡Sakura!" Me llamaba, corriendo detrás de mí. "¡Espera Sakura! ¡No corras!"

_No me sigas Sasuke, por favor. No… no lo hagas._

Mis pies comenzaban a cansarse, ya no veía con claridad, escuchaba las bocinas de los coche por lo que seguramente me habría cruzado en la calle. Entonces, las imágenes de mi pasado escaparon de aquel baúl… atormentándome una por una. Parecía estar clavándome puñales en el corazón lentamente, todo… veía todo mi pasado.

Dolía.

"¡Basta!" Gemí, llevándome las manos a la cabeza y perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que caí de rodillas al piso. Las lágrimas cayeron por libertar, arrastrándose por mis mejillas. Y las imágenes seguían… no paraban… nunca.

Los golpes. Dios. Esos golpes que penetraban hasta mi alma, las miles de lagrimas derramadas, la sangre… Mamá… ¡Dios…! Los golpes, tan fuertes, tan injustos… dolor, había mucho dolor para que una persona pueda soportar. ¿_Por qué_? ¿Por qué a _mí_? No podía, dolía demasiado. Quería que parase, pero no sucedía… seguía aturdiéndome. Me seguiría hasta el último día de mi vida.

De repente, unos cálidos brazos cubrieron mi espalda con suavidad. El calor de su cuerpo me embriago y fue tranquilizándome lentamente. Y su voz… dios, su voz parecía el cantar de un ángel, alguien puro que venía a sacarme de esta oscuridad, que repetía una y otra vez: "Estarás a salvo conmigo Sakura, lo prometo"

_Lo prometo._

El dolor se fue alejando, al igual que las imágenes que atormentaban mi vida. Y quedaba ese sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, esa seguridad y tranquilidad que él irradiaba. Cerré los ojos, deseando poder pasar el resto de mi vida en sus brazos, escondida allí… para que nadie me toque, nadie me lastime… recordado siempre las palabras de mi Dulce Arrogante.

"_Estarás a salvo conmigo Sakura, lo prometo"_

Y yo le _creo_.

~**X**~

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Sasuke. Su voz sonaba preocupada, lo que me hiso sentir mal… no entendía por qué él se preocupaba por mí, había tantas personas mejores que yo.

"Me… mejor." Contesté en un susurro. No quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba y la verdad es que el me había calmado mucho. No entiendo muy bien cómo pero, logro hacer algo que nuca había podido lograr ni yo misma.

Estábamos sentados en unas bancas de la plaza, como yo me había salido corriendo fuera del centro comercial, decidimos caminar a una de esas bancas y dejar que el tráfico circule con normalidad. No había mucha gente, y la poca que había era solo la que pasaba caminando por el lugar, una brisa agito nuestros cabellos, tome aire para comenzar a hablar.

"Sasuke yo…" comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

"Sakura." Llamó, pero como no me volví a verlo tomo mi mentón y giró mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos. Me ruboricé. "No tienes porque contármelo ahora, puedes decirme cuando te sientas preparada. Puedo esperar. Sin presiones." Sonrió.

"Gracias" Le dije, con mis ojos brillando por las enormes ganas de abrazarlo que sentía. Sus ojos negros me miraban con comprensión, logrando que me perdiera en ellos… como siempre. "Es difícil… las cosas, como tú lo dijiste una vez, son complicadas…" susurré.

El asintió. Claro que me entendía, a él le había sucedido lo mismo. Con la única diferencia que él se atrevió a contarme, en cambio yo… soy tan cobarde.

"Lo siento…" Me disculpé. "Cuando tú tuviste que contarme sobre tu pasado, confiaste en mí, tuviste el valor suficiente como para contarme… y yo, simplemente… no puedo, es tan duro. Y no es que no confié en ti, lo hago… pero…"

"Tranquila," murmuró con una sonrisa. "Cada uno tubo su tiempo, quizás ahora no te animes, pero luego podrás… yo tampoco me atreví a contarte todo, lo siento."

Sonreí. "¿Sabes? Esto es demasiado complicado, deberíamos dejarlo de lado y cambiar de tema."

"Claro, como quieras. Podríamos continuar con el juego de preguntas si quieres, puedes hacerlo primero."

"Mhm…" Pensé, mientras me sentaba bien. "Es una pregunta algo personal, no estoy segura de…"

"Anda, dime."

"Ok, ¿Sasuke, alguna vez te enamoraste?" Era una pregunta que me tenía intrigada hace mucho, nunca creí en eso, pero según lo que dicen es un sentimiento muy fuerte el que se siente. Él pareció sorprendido por la mirada, y yo trate de no perder contacto de nada de lo que hacía. Solo esperaba que no estuviera enamorado de otra chica, porque solo pensarlo dolía.

"No estoy seguro, tuve muchas novias…" dijo sinceramente, sentí celos de las chicas que estuvieron con él. "Pero con ningunas sentí algo especial… quizás con Ino, pero fue algo pasajero…" explicó, pero se me congelo la sangre cuando me dijo sobre Ino, ahora tenía otra pregunta, pero debía esperar mi turno. "Aunque, estos últimos días estuve sintiendo cosas que me confunden… y _quizás_ sea amor"

Mi aliento se volvió pesado, mientras que mi corazón olvidó un latido. _¿Quién sería la persona que le interesaba Sasuke? ¿Aún peor, que él creía estarse enamorando? ¿Ino? ¿Karin?_

No entendía porque esa desesperación me invadió tan rápidamente, se apoderó de cada una de mis células nerviosas. Sentía un hueco en el pecho, era doloroso, peor de cualquier otro que haya sentido en mi vida… peor que mi pasado. El dolor de perder a Sasuke. A él, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, el chico especial, el que lograba cosas extrañas en mí, al que deseaba. Dios, él no se podía enamorar de nadie.

Era más doloroso porque él era mi presente… y mi futuro.

"O quizás estés confundido…" Traté de hablar por encima del nudo que tenía en la garganta, cada vez me dolía más el pecho. Sólo esperaba que solo estuviera confundido.

_¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

"Quizás," susurró, eso me tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco ya que su voz no sonó del todo convencido. Pero prefería que fuera solo eso.

Cambié de tema. "De acuerdo, ahora es tu turno de preguntar"

"Bien." Dijo, mientras pensaba una pregunta, sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró algo que preguntar. "¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraída por alguien, como si esa persona tuviera poder sobre vos y que sabes que puede doblegarte si así lo quiere, pero que deseas estar a su lado por sobre todas las cosas?"

_¿Okey?… ¿Acaso estaba describiendo lo que yo sentía exactamente por él?_ Pues era bastante similar, por no decir exacto. Antes de contestar sentí como mis mejillas ardían como fuego, mi corazón palpitaba alocado.

"Bueno, en realidad, sí." Contesté. Sasuke se sorprendió, podría haber jurado ver pasar la tristeza por sus ojos y algo de… ¿Celos? De acuerdo, todo esto estaba muy extraño, pero si seguía contando tenía que asegurarme que no se diera cuenta que era él. "Nunca antes me había sucedido, por lo que al principio fue demasiado extraño… pero que creo que solo es eso, solo atracción… no hay nada más." Traté de convencerme a mí misma.

El silencio sucumbió en el lugar.

"¡Maldición!" Gruñó Sasuke, yo lo mire confundida. "Llegaremos tarde, son seis y media."

"¡Oh no!" Gemí.

Los dos nos incorporamos para salir al orfanato. No podíamos llegar tarde, esa era una de las reglas más importantes de la Institución. Yo era la alumna que debía comportarse bien en la escuela, no debía romper ninguna de las reglas porque podrían echarme. Y ahora más que nunca deseaba poder quedarme en el orfanato por mucho tiempo, así podría conocer más a fondo a Sasuke y poder estar a su lado. Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido, entonces recordé que los chicos todavía estaban en el cetro comercial.

"No te preocupes, ellos ya se deben haber ido. Como están con Neji, tienen suerte ya que él siempre recuerda los horarios. Y como nosotros no estábamos seguramente supusieron que ya nos habíamos ido" Wow, Sasuke si que estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Al llegar, notamos como ya todos los alumnos estaban dentro. En la puerta estaba parada Tsunade y a su lado la chica que vi el primer día, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Shizune. La directora estaba notablemente molesta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada de reproche. Pude notar como a un lado de Tsunade había una chica pelirroja, con anteojos, ojos negros como el carbón y una sonrisa arrogante dirigida a mí.

_Karin_, gruñí internamente. Lo más probable es que ella le hubiese dicho a la directora que yo no me encontraba entre todos los chicos, solo para perjudicarme. La odiaba, ¡_La odiaba_! Mis ojos largaban chispas, pero trataba de no lanzarme encima de ella y acogotarla al lado de la directora, eso no ayudaría a nada.

"¿Estas son horas de llegar, jovencitos?" _Genial, como si fuera muy tarde_. Santa Virgen, recién eran seis y media, a esta hora recién aparecía la gente en la ciudad. Maldita sea. Agradecía que solo faltaran meses para cumplir dieciocho y ser mayor de edad. "No sé si lo recuerdan, pero hay reglas que se deben respetar en la Institución" Claro, claro. Esperaba que el andar de buchones sea algo malo aquí.

"No fue queriendo," gruñó Sasuke, ni siquiera había tratado de sonar amable con Tsunade, si hasta parecía que ni respeto le tenía. "Se nos paso la hora, pensamos que era más temprano. No volverá a ocurrir"

"Por supuesto que no. De eso me asegurare yo misma," sentenció, mirando a Sasuke con el seño fruncido, él ni siquiera se inmuto. Estaba segura de que nos haría algo, rogaba que no me expulsaran lejos de Sasuke. "Tendrán un castigo por la falta de cumplimiento"

_¡Yeah! Eso es, no estamos expulsados._

"¡Pero Tsunade-sama!" Habló por primera vez Karin, con tono meloso y tratando de parecer inocente. _Maldita zorra_. "Esto no es culpa de Sasuke-kun, la_ rosadita_ de haber hecho algo para que él se retrasara"

_Tranquila Sakura_, pensé, _concéntrate en otra cosa. Reprime tu ira. Reprímela._

"De hecho, Karin" Interrumpió Sasuke, decidido con su voz seria y firme. "Yo retrase a Sakura cuando la invite a tomar un helado. Se nos paso el tiempo, pero fue mi culpa" Yo lo mire sorprendida y a la vez agradecida.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Chilló.

"¡Ya basta!" Gruño Tsunade, había olvidado que estaba presente todavía. "Sasuke y Sakura serán castigados haciendo trabajo comunitario en el orfanato por no cumplir las reglas" Pude ver como Karin sonreía contenta. "Y tu Karin, tendrás que limpiar los baños. A ver si así se te quita lo chismosa"

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Karin comenzó hacer berrinches como niña pequeña, mientras que Tsunade nos indicaba cuándo comenzaría nuestro castigo y que debíamos hacer. No es que estuviera agradecida porque nos haya tocado este castigo, lo bueno era que no nos expulsaron y que Sasuke cumplirá el trabajo conmigo.

_Quizás no sería __tan__ malo._

~**X**~

.

~**X**~

Retiro lo pensado cinco días atrás, antes de que nos dijeran que debíamos hacer por nuestro castigo. Eso de: _'Quizás no sea tan malo'_. La frase no estaba del todo correcta, ya que si era un fiasco y estaba todo mal y sucio.

Pues nuestro trabajo era recoger todos los papeles de basura que había tirados en el patio de la escuela, con un palo que tiene como una aguja para pincharlos y echarlos dentro de la hoja. Pero nuestra mala suerte no conto con que ese día llovería, por lo que usábamos un térmico para no mojarnos mucho. Sin embargo era difícil pinchar los plásticos sin que la punta se resbale para un lado.

"Esto es horrible" Gruñí, mientras trataba de pinchar un papel, pero se resbalaba y se me escapaba con el poco airecito que corría.

"Pues, a mí tampoco me agrada. Aunque prefiero esto a estar limpiando los baños de chicos, son terribles." Comencé a reír al recordar que Karin es la que estaba haciendo ese asqueroso trabajo, eso si me subió el ánimo.

"Concuerdo, prefiero esto." Dije mientras trataba de mover mis botas impermeables hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Pero no pude estar en frente de él cuando resbale y caí encima de su cuerpo.

Mi cara se encendió al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, mi estomago pareció llenarse de mariposas —fue algo tan raro en mi, que me asusto—. A Sasuke pareció pasarle lo mismo, ya que estaba concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos que mis labios hacían para poder respirar. Sentí tantas ganas de besarlo que me dolía el no hacerlo, quería besarlo… Dios, necesitaba hacerlo.

En verdad_, todo_ esto es tan difícil de comprender.

~**X**~

**Sasuke POV**

~**X**~

Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero se patino en el césped mojado y cayó encima de mí. Todo mi cuerpo respondió, mi corazón se acelero y mis ojos estaban concentrados en su hermosa, pequeña y rosada boca. Tantas emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo que me aturdí, siempre me pasaba esto cuando estaba con ella.

No lo entendía.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, me perdí en su hermoso color y los rasgos finos y bien marcados que tenia. Mis labios sentían como una acción de imán, quería acercarse a sus labios y quedarse allí para siempre. Trate de pensar con frialdad, para al menos reaccionar. Pero me era imposible, no estando ella tan cerca de mí.

Acerque mi rostro para satisfacer esa necesidad tan palpitante que sentía por tener esos labios entre los míos. La quería cerca, _muy_ cerca de mí. Tenerla a mi lado, para siempre, que no se me escapara nunca.

La quería mía. _Solo mía_.

Al fin mis labios llegaron a los suyos, sentí como grandes descargas se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera recibiendo energía de aquel beso. Era increíblemente excitante. Coloque uno de mis brazos en su nuca y el otro en su cintura, aplastándola contra mi cuerpo, Sakura acepto subiendo sus manos a mi cabello y tirando con placer.

El beso era hambriento y voraz, lleno y repleto de deseo. Algo latente entre nosotros, algo puro que los dos compartíamos y nos unía. Como si estuviéramos atados por un hilo invisible. Un gemido escapo de sus labios y murió dentro de mi boca, logrando excitarme aun mas. Mis manos se movieron con agilidad por su cintura, acariciando cada pedazo de su piel tersa y suave.

La voltee, para quedar encima de ella. Continúe con los besos por su cuello, escuchando sus dulces gemidos en mis oídos. Mis manos llegaron a su sostén, la acaricie por encima y ella gimió más fuerte, sus pechos estaban erguidos de pura excitación. Todo lo que sentía era único, algo que jamás había sentido.

Me olvide del mundo entero, en mi no había nadie más que Sakura.

Pude sentir como besaba mi cuello, produciendo que gruñera de placer. Me acariciaba el pecho con sus manos finas y delicadas, su respiración estaba alterada contra la piel que sus dulces labios rosaban.

"¡Sasuke…!" Me llamaron a lo lejos.

Entonces, la realidad nos golpeo de repente.

_¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué rayos nos ocurría?_

.

.

~**X**~

**Continuará**

~**X**~

**N.a: Ando un poco apurada, así que si tiene muchos errores de ortografía; mañana mismo los corrijo (: Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Desde ya; gracias. **

**Mía~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebelde**

Por Mía Delicious

**Capítulo 10**

Sakura POV

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

Si no hubiera sido porque alguien había llamado a Sasuke, todo hubiera continuado. _¿Acaso yo continuaría?_ Sentí miedo al darme cuenta de que la respuesta era sencilla; _sí_. Mi mente era un torbellino de preguntas, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía tanta confusión.

Sasuke estaba sentado al lado mío, mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos y no tengo idea de quién lo podría estar llamando. Sólo noté que él se levantaba unos segundos y venía enseguida, sinceramente, no me interesaba saber quién era. Lo único que podía tener en la cabeza era a Sasuke, y las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante?, ¿ignorarlo?, ¿tratar de estar alejada de él? Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil, ¿qué le diría? '_Oye Sasuke, no puedo estar cerca de ti porque siento unas descontroladas ganas de que tengamos relaciones sexuales, ¿Qué te parece?'_ Era lo más patético que había pensado este día.

…

Tenía que hablar. _Alguien tiene_ que decir algo. No empezaré yo, por supuesto.

"Sakura…" susurró, parecía tan incomodo como yo.

Me senté de golpe, dejando la vista en los pocos papeles que nos quedaban por juntar, la lluvia estaba parando, por lo que no estaba del todo mojada. Tenía que encontrar alguna solución para éste problema, y no estaba segura de cuál sería… por lo que opté por la más sencilla. Mentir. Era algo que se me daba demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pase en todos aquellos internados.

"Sasuke, lo que acaba de suceder es…" _Vamos dilo, es por tú propio bien_, pensé. Pero era difícil hacerlo teniendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi perfil. "Una completa equivocación." Solté de golpe, parándome de mi lugar.

Él me imitó, mientras que me tomaba de la muñeca. Mi corazón se acelero ante el contacto y una descarga me recorrió entera.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó, como si no creyese lo que le acababa de decir. "¿Tratas de decirme que todo esto fue un error, Sakura?" masculló, su voz sonaba vacía y desolada.

"Yo…" me frené, pensando seriamente en lo que le diría. "Sabes que fue un error, nosotros _solo _somos amigos… las relaciones para mí _no_ existen, no quiero saber _nada_ de eso… entiende por favor."

"¿Quieres decir que… no sientes nada?" Mi cuerpo entero tembló, la voz de él sonaba tan dolida, me hiso sentir una completa idiota por mentir de aquella manera tan espantosa.

Sin embargo, el miedo me segó.

"No significo_ nada_ para mí. _No sentí nada_. Ahora, si quieres que continuemos siendo amigos… creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de esta estupidez."

¿De dónde salieron las fuerzas suficientes como para decir eso? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero mi corazón se aprisionaba de dolor ante cada palabra que decía… al igual que el rostro de Sasuke.

El silencio nos invadió.

Sasuke estaba con la mirada gacha, su oscuro flequillo ocultaba sus ojos… sin permitirme ver que le sucedía. Mi pecho es contraía adolorido, mientras que mi estomago se formaba un nudo fuerte que me molestaba… nunca había sentido estas cosas, me sorprendían y a la vez me asustaban. Entonces, elevó su vista para mirarme… estaba tan serio, frío sin permitirme ver ningún sentimiento que le sucediera… parecía _impenetrable_.

"¿Sabes? Tienes razón, esto no fue más que una estupidez," podría jurar escuchar mi corazón quebrarse lentamente. "¿En qué rayos pensaba? Yo que podría estar con cualquier chica a la que quisiera… interesarme en alguien tan _problemática_ como tú es… _estúpido._"

Apreté los puños con fuerzas, ignorando las fuertes punzadas en el pecho y el fuerte ardor en los ojos… no lloraría frente a él, no ahora. No debía llorar por él, ni por nadie. Jamás. Sasuke se movió de su lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza como si reflexionara lo que acaba de pasar… lo sabía, para él no había sido más que un error y si yo caía, no haría más que sufrir. Era una completa imbécil por solo considerarlo.

"Anda, terminemos con esto que quiero volver adentro," me apresuró con voz fría y cortante, al parecer habíamos vuelto a ser los mismos desconocidos de un principio.

Y eso_ dolía_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke POV**

_Arg, la odiaba._

_La detestaba. _

_Aborrecía lo molesta que podía llegar a ser. _

Ella misma lo había dicho… todo era un _error_. Para ella no significaba más que un beso equivocado, algo sin importancia que no quería volver a repetir. ¡_Maldición_! ¿Desde cuándo me importaba lo que una chica pensara de mí? Pero lo más importante… ¿Desde cuándo me dolía su frialdad…?

¿Por qué me dolía?

No tenía sentido, las cosas no tenían que ser así. Todo tendría que ser al contrario, siempre las cosas eran así… yo era el desinteresado y la chica la loca interesada en mí. Pero por primera vez alguien me rechazaba, antes no me hubiera interesado. Ahora no era así, me dolía el hecho de que yo no le interesara… que sea solo un juego para ella…

Sakura es tan contradictoria, parece que un día la tienes en tus manos… pero al final nunca llegas a tenerla. Y eso es exasperante. Sí, la quería mía. ¿Pero qué hacer si ella ni siquiera se interesa en mí?, ¿lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar? Quizás era lo más recomendable, correría el riesgo de salir mucho más lastimado… esto era una simple advertencia, no me engancharía con ella.

~_Y pensar que eso había sucedido desde un principio_~

Eso es lo que haría. La dejaría de lado, pensaría en alguien más y no es como si no tuviera muchas candidatas… ya que todas las chicas de la escuela estaban interesadas en mí._ Excepto ella_. Sacudí la cabeza, mirando a un costado. Lo principal sería encontrar a alguna chica con la que pasar el rato.

Ahora me encontraba tirado en mi cama, después de haber terminado de limpiar el maldito patio nos habíamos vuelto a nuestras habitaciones, sin hablarnos mucho… simplemente saludarnos para despedirnos, nada más. Solo esperaba que no se cerrara de esa manera tan cínica como sólo ella podía hacerlo. ¡Rayos! No tenía porque demonios preocuparme por eso, si ella misma se alejaba sería lo mejor.

"¡Teme! ¿Estás ahí?" Alguien gritó del otro lado de la puerta. Idiota Naruto.

Suspiré mientras me incorporaba para abrirle la puerta, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sus estupideces, pero quizás me distraía un poco de mis malditos pensamiento, no podía sacarme a Sakura de la cabeza. Naruto entró riendo, se arrojó perezosamente en mi cama desarmando las frazadas, giré los ojos con exasperación.

"¿Qué quieres Dobe?" Pregunté molesto.

"Ugh, pero que humor. Solo venia a ver a mi gran amigo, ¡dattebayo!" rió, mientras sonreía enormemente… no entendía como rayos hacia para encontrar siempre un lado positivo a todas las cosas. "Además, creí que querrías divertirte… hoy te veías de lo más amargado."

"Que considerado." Escupí sarcásticamente.

"Eres un amargado teme," se quejó. "Pero tengo una idea que te encantara, quizás no tanto contando tu poco animo a salidas y cosas así—"

"Ve al punto." Le corté, cabreado.

"¡Hoy tenemos una súper salida de solteros, dattebayo!" Gritó, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y movía las manos como un completo demente… según él, festejando. "La pasaremos genial, habrán cientos de chicas del orfanato… ¡Nos divertiremos a lo grande! ¿Qué dices teme, te apuntas?"

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Un descontrol total con la bebida y cientos de chicas alrededor mío para pasar el rato… perfecto.

"Hmp, claro que sí Dobe."

"¡_Yeah_! Al fin, veras que será estupendo." Festejó moviéndose por la habitación –¿será que tiene algo en los pantalones que no puede quedarse quieto?, joder-, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con los ojos entre serrados. "Solo necesitamos organizarnos y como tú eres bueno en eso del orden y todo eso… podrías hacerlo tú."

Gruñí. Pero no pude decir nada porque se desapareció por la puerta.

Naruto, éste maldito desgraciado, sabía que necesitaba algo de mí para mostrar tremenda alegría… en fin, si esto permitía tener mi mente alejada de Sakura, lo haría con gusto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¡Ay, Sasuke-kun tu cabello es tan suave!"

"Pero mira sus ojos. ¡Dios, qué hermoso!"

"Y tú cuerpo no se queda atrás Sasuke-kun, pareces un modelo."

"Hmph."

Ok, no estaba en todos mis sentidos. Pero al menos no había tomado lo suficiente como para parecer un completo asqueroso —de esos que andan vomitando en cualquier lado—, tenía un montón de chicas sentadas alrededor de mi silla, todas me miraban y me alababan como si fuera una estrella de cine. Y no estaba lejos de eso (_N.a: Je, creído el chico ¿Neh?_).

Una de ellas, que era la que más cerca estaba, llamaba un poco mi atención. Y no porque tuviera un cuerpo hermoso, de curvas y súper desarrollado, ni de que su cara fuera divina, blanca y suave como la seda, ni su cabello de color negro azabache, lo que más me atraía eran sus ojos… de un hermoso color jade. Como los de Sakura. _Hermosos, grandes y brillantes ojos color jade_.

Maldición.

Demonios.

¿Es que acaso pasaría _así_ toda la noche? Desde que había llegado que encontraba algo parecido en todas las chicas, algo que tenía Sakura… algún parecido que cualquiera pasaría como relevante. Era una mierda, a pesar de tener a todas estas chicas a mi alrededor, nada se comparaba con estar cerca de ella, aunque sea solo para pelear o verla comportarse tan diferente a las demás chicas.

"¡Ey, teme! Ven aquí, trae tu baso." Escuché gritar a Naruto, todas las chicas que estaban a mí alrededor lo fulminaron, mientras yo caminaba hasta donde él estaba.

La música sonaba fuerte, y al estar de noche no se veía mucho que digamos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, tanto del orfanato como de otros lugares. A veces se nos hacía demasiado fácil hacer cosas como estas, a escondidas de los directivos. Era raro ya que la mayoría de las personas que allí había, salían a una fiesta como esta y el Orfanato parecía nunca darse cuenta.

Naruto volvió a llenar mi baso con cerveza, mientras que él se tambaleaba un poco para dejar la botella en su lugar. _Genial, Naruto borracho_. No era algo que sucediera muy a menudo, él era el que siempre se conservaba sobrio para después regresar al orfanato… al parecer este día había decidido dejarle eso a alguien más. Solo esperaba no ser yo.

"Es raro que todavía no estés con ninguna chica, teme." Comentó.

"Hn." Me limité a gruñir.

"Mhm… puedo llamar a Tayuya si quieres, sabes que es muy buena en _ese_ tipo de cosas." Me aconsejó, mientras me miraba seriamente. No contesté nada por lo que él se movió para llamarla. "¡Tayuya, ven aquí!"

No tardamos mucho en ver caminar entre el montón de gente, haciéndose lugar con agilidad, todos los hombres se le quedaban mirando. Había que admitir que no era para nada fea, tenía cabello de un extraño color rojo… casi _rosa_. Me costó tragar; _cabello rosa_. Su piel de un hermoso color crema y sus ojos color chocolate, su cuerpo era precioso, parecía una modelo considerando lo alta que era. Sakura a su lado parecería una _pequeñita._ Una hermosa y pequeña molestia.

"¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?" Preguntó amablemente luego de habernos saludado, definitivamente, no se parecía en nada a Sakura. Ella nunca sería tan amable con gente desconocida, siempre se muestra cerrada a los desconocidos… seguramente es como me vería ahora… como un desconocido.

"Sasuke-teme esta aburrido con esas chicas, ¿no quieres acompañarlo un rato?" Dijo lentamente Naruto, como si temiera ofenderla… aunque lo más probable es que ya se sintiera mareado por tomar tanto.

"Oh, claro que no," contestó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, era obvio que lo había esperado durante toda la noche. "No es ningún problema, me encantaría hacerte compañía Sasuke-kun." Murmuró con sensualidad.

"Hn"

"Ok, los dejo. Tengo una no muy agradable cita con el escusado del fondo. ¡Que les vaya bien!" Dijo desapareciendo entre la gente, seguramente para vomitar todo lo que tiene de estomago, una venita cabreada apareció en mi frente. _Maldito baka._ Me había dejado con una total desconocida solo por querer vomitar.

"Y… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero Sasuke-kun?" Ronroneó.

"¿Mm?" Pregunté, desconcertado.

"Yo creo que así está bien," susurró acercándose.

Y antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en lo que sucedía, tenía sus labios contra los míos. Mis manos se movieron casi por inercia para atraerla más a mí, con mis manos en su fina y contorneada cintura. Inspeccione su boca, esperando por esa sensación que me llegaba cada vez que besaba a Sakura —las cuales fueron solo dos veces.

Pero no llegó nada.

Todo era vacio. Sin ningún sentimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de apartarla de mí, decepcionado de no poder haber disfrutado un beso… por primera vez en mi vida, ya que mi mente estaba en cualquier lado, menos aquí. Una voz nos interrumpió.

"Veo que te diviertes Sasuke, me alegro." Masculló.

Mi sangre se congeló y me giré lentamente. Al ver quién era maldije internamente.

"Sakura," murmuré.

**Continuará.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N.a:**** Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo; un poco cortito quizás, pero ya tengo preparado el siguiente que promete cosas. Ajá. Lo sé, soy mala. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico no duden en decírmelo, me gusta mejorar en mi escritura (y espero estar lográndolo). En fin; dejen algún comentario, desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Besos & nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.:**** Mía Delicious. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen -lamentablemente- son una idea de Kishimoto-san; quien es tan dueño de Naruto como yo de mi gatito. No al plagio amigos/as.**

* * *

**Rebelde**

Por Mía Delicious

**Capítulo 10**

Sakura Pov

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba completamente _destrozada_.

_Indignada._

_Furiosa._

De igual forma, ¿quién_ no_ lo estaría? Frente a mis ojos estaba Sasuke —el chico al que había rechazado solo para no sufrir—, en sus brazos fuertes y firme estaba una pelirroja asquerosa a la que sentía fuertes ganas de destrozarla, pedazo por pedazo. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella estaba probando los deliciosos labios de Sasuke que, por derecho _me pertenecían_.

Ok, puede que le haya dicho que se alejara de mí, pero eso no desprendía este sentimiento de posesión hacia él.

Porque era_ mío_. De _nadie_ más.

No sé cómo rayos había hecho Naruto, pero me convenció de venir a ésta estúpida fiesta. Una buena forma era emborracharme y poder dejar de pensar en él, pero gracias a mi buenísima suerte –nótese el sarcasmo- lo encuentro lo mas cómodo besándose con otra chica. Mientras yo había pasado el día como si fuera una fúnebre, Sasuke se divertía a lo grande con alguna de las chicas que estaban tras él.

"Veo que te diviertes Sasuke, me alegro." Mascullé molesta.

Sentía como la furia emergía de cada uno de mis poros. Quería pegarles, mostrarle el daño que me hacía y después llorar para descargarme –no, Haruno, no, ¡llorar nunca! Jamás-. Me sentía explotar. Apreté los puños, viendo como él se giraba lentamente para mirarme, a su lado la pelirroja me fulminó con la mirada. _Contrólate Sakura, no tienes que hacerle daño,_ pensé.

"Sakura," susurró, parecía sorprendido.

Y pues claro, si lo encontré engañándome con una pelirroja cualquiera y… ¡_Alto ahí_!, me dije, ¿_cómo es eso de __engañarme_? ¿_Acaso tengo que recordarme que nosotros no somos __nada__, principalmente porque __yo__ no lo quise_? Miré molesta a Sasuke, no importaba eso, al parecer lo que sentía por mí no era más que atracción física y como lo alejé, se buscó a alguien más interesante.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, no fue mi intención." Gruñí, mientras trataba de darme vuelta para desaparecer de allí. Pero mis pies estaban clavados en el piso, la potente mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en mí. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse con desesperación.

"No interrumpes nada Sakura yo—" dijo, pero su acompañante lo corto.

"Oye, _Sakura_, entiendo que te sientas un poco incomoda, por lo que quisiera que te alejaras lo más pronto posible de aquí. Sasuke-kun y yo queremos estar a _solas._" Escupió, acariciando levemente el pecho de Sasuke con la mano. Este se la aparto de un manotazo, sin embargo ya sentía demasiada bronca como para estar cerca de ellos y no partirles la cara.

"Descuida, me largo." Siseé, mientras me alejaba con mis pasos pesados. Mis pies parecían no querer moverse del lugar, odie a mi cuerpo por hacerme esto justo ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar como pasos rápidos se acercaban a mí, pero ignoré todo esto mirando fijamente al frente. Al ver que no pararía para escucharlo hablar, me tomó de la muñeca y me giró para que lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban serios, penetrantes y tan increíblemente hermosos como siempre, mi sangre hirvió en deseo al tenerlo tan cerca.

"Tenemos que hablar." Dijo seriamente.

Eso era algo que,_ definitivamente_, ya me esperaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estábamos parados lejos de la fiesta, pero el lugar se veía levemente iluminado con unos reflectores débiles y la luna que parecía estar sobre nuestras cabezas —demasiado grande. El lugar parecía una pequeña parte que estaba lejos de toda aquella vegetación, formaba algo así como un pequeño círculo sin árboles ocupando el lugar.

Miré a Sasuke, estaba parado enfrente de mí, parecía bastante inquieto y se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos en el proceso. Lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en alguna forma de deshacerse de mí, quizás quería ser lo más caballeroso posible, para no hacerme sentir mal. Este pensamiento me molestó… y demasiado.

"¿Pensando algo que inventar para sacarme de tu vida?" pregunté bruscamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se detuvo y me miro desconcertado, yo continúe. "No es necesario que inventes nada, solo basta con decirlo y ya."

"¿De qué _demonios_ estás hablando?"

"No es necesario que sigas mintiendo. ¿Qué no ves que _yo_ te lo estoy diciendo? ¡Anda, dime de una maldita vez que quieres que me aleje de ti!" Estaba cabreada, pero en el fondo deseaba que él dijera eso… quizás así terminara con todo esto que me pasaba, con los sentimientos que el arrancaba de mí.

Sasuke me miró por unos segundos, parecía alejado. Entonces escuché cómo una risa forzada salía de sus labios, mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello nuevamente. Este acto me dejo sorprendida.

"Estás loca." Afirmó con seriedad. Fruncí el seño molesta, mientras que cruzaba mis brazos encima de mi pecho.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha! Eres un estúpido cerdo ególatra, con complejo de superioridad y trastorno cerebral, y yo no me ando riendo ante ese hecho," le gruñí. Él me miro unos segundos como si no creyera lo que acaba de decirle, para luego sonreír arrogante.

"Al menos no estoy loco." Se burló, pero cambio su expresión a una más seria. "No entiendo por qué siempre sales con tonterías de esas… ¿Qué quiero alejarme de ti? ¿No crees que si hubiera podido no lo hubiera hecho ya? No entiendo una mierda el por qué no puedo hacerlo, pero te aseguro que si pudiera lo haría."

"¡Lo ves! Estas admitiendo que no me soportas, si ese es el caso aléjate de mi de una maldita vez… antes de que sea tarde," mascullé enojada. Pero era cierto, si es que nosotros no queremos que ningún sentimiento nos inculcara, debíamos alejarnos.

"No puedo."

"_Arg_, ¿Cómo que no puedes? Ni que te estuviera reteniendo… recién no parecías para nada resignado por no poder separarte de mí, es más, estabas bastante divertido," le recriminé, juro que no quise que sonara así… solo salió y ya.

"¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que hacía con Tayuya?" preguntó molesto. _Con que Tayuya, ¿eh? Ya me encargaría de que tuviera un pequeño golpecito._ "Por si mal no recuerdo eras tú la que me dejo libre, ¿cierto?"

"No pongas eso ahora. No tiene nada que ver. No soy _yo_ la que se besa con_ todas_ las chicas que hay en el orfanato. Además, no te estoy recriminando nada."

"Pues eso parece."

"¡Claro que no! ¡Me importa un comino con qué chica salgas, ni que te beses a todas las solteras y no solteras del país! ¡No me importa!" Grité.

"Lo repito, no lo parece. Ahora estas enojada por eso mismo," me corrigió.

"Te dije que no. No me interesa, pero eso no deja nada bueno para una persona decente, y es que; ¿te miras? Hace un día que nos besamos —aclaro, lo cual fue un error— y ya estabas con otra chica sin importarte nada." Recriminé indignada.

"¿Y tú qué sabes cómo me sentí?" Gruñó.

"Me lo diste a notar esta noche, lo que paso entre nosotros no te importo una mierda. Eres un maldito cerdo arrogante. ¡Detestable!" Grité, mi respiración se alteraba con velocidad y mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

"Por si no lo recuerda, fuiste _TÚ_ la que dijo que todo había sido un error." Masculló, su seño estaba fruncido y lucía exasperado. Al aparecer no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

"Imbécil."Insulté. "_No sabes nada._"

Sasuke respiró profundamente, buscando tranquilizarse. Lo sé, lo más probable es que no entendiera nada y lo cierto es que… yo tampoco me entendía. Primero lo alejaba de mí, luego le recriminaba porque sigue con su vida… ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

"No te entiendo." Confesó después de un rato de silencio. "Juro que no te entiendo. Me dices que lo nuestro fue un error, luego me recriminas porque estaba con Tayuya y ahora me dices imbécil cuando te digo lo que sucede." Parecía muy estresado.

"_Off._" Me quejé.

Me senté en el frio concreto, me rodeé las rodillas con las manos mientras enterraba mi cabeza allí. No tarde mucho en sentirlo sentarse a mi lado, extendiendo sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Mi mente buscaba con desesperación una solución para este problema.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

Era obvio que él me atraía, no parecía ser algo que pudiera negar a la ligera. Pero yo no quería que ningún tipo de sentimientos se interpusieran, solo era algo de deseo mutuo… nada más, no había nada más. Tenía que encontrar pronto una solución, sabía que lo único que sentía por él no era más que simple atracción.

_¿Por qué tratas de negarlo una y otra vez_?, me preguntó una vocecita internamente, _con eso no lograras más que sufrir. No sólo tú, sino que también sufrirá él. Acobardarse nunca es la mejor decisión, hay que ponerle el pecho a la bala. _

¿Desde cuándo mi conciencia sabia sobre rollos de psicología?

Levanté levemente mi rostro, para enfocarlo en el de Sasuke. Mi corazón latió con rapidez cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él se veía tan impasible como siempre, pero esa era algo que me gustaba de él.

"¿Sabes? Creo que los dos nos atraemos." Dije en un susurro, él asintió con la cabeza. "Más no hay ningún otro sentimiento impuesto. Nada de amor, cariño ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente atracción, sólo eso."

Sasuke no parecía del todo de acuerdo con la afirmación.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que haremos?" preguntó.

"Mm… pues, no lo sé." Dije sinceramente. "Deberíamos ser algo así como una pareja que se atrae, más no se ama. El amor no existe." Sentencié. Me miraba serio, aunque algo sorprendido.

"Yo…" murmuró. "De acuerdo, acepto tus condiciones."

Sonreí, lentamente me acerque a probar sus labios que tanto deseaba, no estaba segura de si esto era lo correcto, pero mientras pueda estar con él, sin que haya sentimientos entre nosotros que no sea más que el deseo, todo marcharía a la perfección.

Solo era para satisfacer nuestro deseo.

El amor nunca llegaría a nosotros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Haruno, se requiere su presencia en Dirección." Avisó la maestra de Geometría.

Me sorprendí. Estábamos en clase, recién era la segunda hora y lo cierto es que no esperaba que me llamaran en la dirección, no había hecho nada —extrañamente—, por lo que no entendía la razón de ser llamada. Mire extrañada a mi lado, donde estaba sentado Sasuke y el parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

"Te veo en mi habitación más tarde." Me dijo antes de que me parara.

Asentí mientras caminaba fuera del salón. Solo esperaba que cualquiera que fuera la razón de Tsunade para llamarme no sea nada relacionado a la expulsión. No quería dejar este orfanato, no si eso conllevaba a alejarme de Sasuke. Lo quería siempre a mi lado, sin que nada nos separe, lo necesitaba junto a mí.

La asistenta de la Directora estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la oficina, me sonrió cálidamente antes de hacer unas señas para que pasara. Al entrar encontré a Tsunade, parada frente a un televisor y haciendo ejercicios que aparecían en él, tenía unas pequeñas pesas en sus manos y un atuendo deportivo muy ajustado. Una gotita apareció en mi cien, de todo lo que pude haber imaginado, esto era algo que ni siquiera había pensado.

"Er… em, Tsunade–sama." Llamé, controlando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no comenzar a reír como una completa demente.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no parecía nada apenada. Dejó sus cosas en su lugar y puso en pausa la señora charlatana que aparecía en la pantalla. Caminó y se sentó en su escritorio, mirándome seriamente, trague pesado, sin embargo no pude evitar fruncir el seño a la defensiva.

"¿Hice algo malo?" pregunté, sin tratar de ocultar mi preocupación.

La rubia suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, para nada." Dijo tranquilamente, yo la mire desconcertada, preguntándome la razón de haber sido llamada. "Solo quería comentarte que llego una carta para ti"

"¿Qué?" Mi sorpresa era evidente. "¿Cómo es posible…?"

Ella se subió de hombros.

"No tengo idea. Llego esta mañana y estoy igual de sorprendida que tú." Dijo ella, escudriñándome con la mirada. "¿Hay algo que debas decirme? No quisiera que después salieran con sorpresas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Nada."

"Bien, en cuanto a la carta…" musitó mientras la retiraba de entre medio de sus papeles. "Lo único que dice es su remitente, un tal _Himura_"

_Himura._

_Himura._

_Dios, no._

Mi sangre se congeló. Traté de no mostrar mi sorpresa ya que Tsunade me escudriñan con la mirada. Pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil ya que mi mente comenzaba a recobrar cabos, hacer hipótesis… todo buscando una solución. Cuando mi mente se ponía a trabajar era algo difícil pararla, siempre buscaba algún mecanismo de defensa. Era algo que había tenido que aprender desde chica.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"No."

Ella esperó en silencio, pero al ver que no me explicaría suspiró.

"Bien, toma." Extendió la carta, la agarré casi con asco. "Solo recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros siempre, no importa lo que suceda, estaremos para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí, desentendida completamente.

"Puedes retirarte."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dios, ¿qué hago?

Volví a dar vueltas en círculos por mi habitación, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no sea el pensamiento que ocupaba mi cabeza. Mis ojos volaron nuevamente a la hoja, tratando de no pensar en ello… pero las imágenes se agolpaban con brusquedad.

_Golpes_.

Esa era una palabra clave, algo que estaría conmigo siempre.

Tomé una vez más la carta entre mis manos, mi cuerpo temblaba convulsionándose por el miedo, mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba con terror. Mis ojos viajaron otra vez por cada una de las letras que había allí. Volviendo a leer esa notar que la me estaba aprendiendo de memoria.

_Sakura:_

_Espero todavía me recuerdes, no trates de negarlo porque estando aquí me doy cuenta. Seguramente ahora estas temblando como un perrito asustado, como una niñita de mamá, siempre me diste asco ¿lo sabías, cierto?_

_Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no debieron ser así. Te tendrías que haber quedado callada cuando te dije, tendrías que haber mentido cuando te lo ordené, debiste haber desistido cuando te aconsejé. Pero no, como siempre seguiste lo que tú quisiste, sin importarte una miera lo que pudiera pasarme. Sabía que harías algo así, por eso siempre te deteste._

_Ahora eso no importa, ¿sabes? Ya soy libre otra vez, no vas a poder correr más como perrito asustado. Soy yo el que te ordena y debes obedecerme, ¿tienes miedo, verdad? Pues, eso es bueno. Porque hay razones de sobras para temerme, sabes que en cuanto te vea no pasará desapercibido el hecho de que te odio._

_Recuérdalo; _nunca_ te libraras de mí._

_Nunca te dejare en paz._

_No hasta que pueda verte diez metros bajo tierra._

_Hasta entonces, esperaré ansioso._

_Sé que no puedes contra mí, nunca pudiste. Te tengo bajo mis pies, pequeña, no eres más que una mosca patética que será eliminada dentro de poco. _

_P.D: _Aguarda tu muerte_. Reza por tener tiempo para aprovechar, porque te prometo que será de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que puedas imaginar._

_Himura._

¿Qué rayos debería hacer? Estaba tan asustada que no lograba pensar bien, mis músculos estaban tensos y cada parte de mi cuerpo de dolía. Me tiré con pesadez sobre mi cama, mientras me pasaba mis manos por el pelo, necesitaba tranquilizarme… pero no podía. Nunca había podido cuando se trataba de esto. Nunca. A excepción de ese día en que Sasuke…

¡Oh, por dios Sasuke!

Había prometido ir a verlo a su habitación. Maldición.

Corrí a alistarme mientras me peinaba un poco, acomode mi uniforme y casi desaparecí al cuarto de al lado. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que era seguro que él me había estado esperando, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero la ventana dejaba entrar algo de luz. Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama.

No tarde en deducir que se había quedado dormido mientras me esperaba, me concentre en mirar su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía. Se veía hermoso, no pude evitar acercarme para darle un beso en la frente, con todo el cariño que había dentro de mí. Esto me sorprendió, mas estaba demasiado concentrada en él como para pensar en nada más.

Todo desapareció.

Los problemas. Los celos. Las inseguridades. El miedo. Himura. El pasado. Todo se esfumo, no había nada más que un Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, sin nada que lo molestara, perdido en su mundo de sueños.

Con lentitud, me fui acercando para recostarme a su lado. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho fuerte y bien formado, inspirando ese riquísimo aroma que solo él poseía. Mis brazos se movieron para colorase a ambos lados de su cintura, apegándome todo lo que podía a él. Cerré los ojos suavemente dejándome embriagar por todas las sensaciones que el esparcía dentro de mí, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sasuke me hacía sentir _tan protegida_ estando a su lado.

Lograba que _todos_ los problemas huyeran de mi mente.

Que mi _corazón latiera_.

Que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Lograba_ corromperme _para tenerme bajo _su merced_.

Hacía que deseara pasar _toda_ mi vida en _sus manos_, dependiendo de él.

Que viviera solo porque _él existía_.

Porque era mi_ razón_ de vivir.

Sasuke _me enloquecía_ completamente.

Y sin siquiera saberlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke Pov**

Mis brazos se aferraban a alguien, mientras que sentía una dulce respiración cerca de mi pecho, comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vi fue cabello rosado… mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, mientras que mis ojos se habrían rápidamente verificando si lo que pasaba era verdad o un simple sueño.

Así era. Sakura estaba enterrada en mi pecho, durmiendo con completa tranquilidad, abrasándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No pude evitar la sensación de felicidad que me inundo al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Sabiendo que ella había venido solita a mi lado, sin siquiera comenzar a decir que era un error.

Aspiré ese riquísimo aroma a cerezas que emanaba, mientras que enterraba mi cabeza en sus sedosos cabellos rosas, olían exquisitos. Comencé a hacer círculos en su frágil espalda con uno de mis dedos, mientras que dejaba mi mente volar. Lo único que escuchaba era su tranquila respiración, y los tenues latidos de corazón, que parecían música.

Ella se movió un poco dejando escapar unos bostezos pequeños, sus bracitos se acomodaron más firmemente a mis lados, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape. Que de igual modo no habría hecho ni aunque me pagasen. Su cabecita comenzó a alejarse para mirarme media adormilada, sus ojos jades brillaron al verme y soltó una sonrisa.

"Lamento haberme metido." Se disculpó, pero luego de unos segundos agrego; "Mhm… no, en realidad no lo lamento. Me agrada estar aquí contigo."

"Igual a mí." Confesé con sinceridad.

Volvió a sonreír mientras volvía a recostarse en mi pecho, suspirando con dulzura. Cuando volvió a hablar su aliento choco con mi piel, logrando que me estremeciera sin siquiera percatarme, era la primera vez que alguien lograba estremecerme.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" Parecía avergonzada.

"Sí. Pero como no llegabas me quede dormido," expliqué, ella asintió y pude sentir una sonrisa sobre la piel de mi brazo. ¿Es que acaso _quería_ volverme loco? "¿Para qué te llamo Tsunade…?" pregunté, retomando el tema principal.

Ella quedo en silencio y sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

"Bueno…" comenzó dubitativa. "Me dijo que andaba demasiada baja con mis calificaciones, al parecer tendría que andar mejor como en los orfanatos anteriores."

"Oh." Fue lo único que dije.

_No_ era estúpido.

Sabía perfectamente que ella me estaba mintiendo. No solo porque sus calificaciones eran unas de las mejores en el lugar, sino que también estaba temblando, y cuando ella temblaba al decirme algo es porque estaba mintiendo. Algo que había descubierto recientemente. Pero no la presionaría.

Si ella misma no quería contarme lo que le sucedía, pues tenía que ser paciente. Si verdaderamente me apreciaba, llegaría el momento en que me contara todo lo que pasaba por esa cabecita suya. Hasta eso, tendría que esperar, con paciencia y tranquilidad… y paciencia —Disculpen, ¿ya lo dije?— de un Uchiha ejemplar.

"No te vas a imaginar cómo vi a la vieja cuando entre en la oficina," canturreó después de un rato, podía ver un brillo de culpabilidad en sus ojos por haberme mentido antes. Era un libro abierto. "¡Estaba entrenando con uno de los programas de la tele! De esos que muestran ejercicios para estar en forma." Rió.

"Vaya." No pude evitar reír ante lo estúpido que sería hacer eso.

"Quedé muy sorprendida cuando lo vi, se veía tan graciosa," continuó riendo.

Continuamos hablando un largo rato, hasta que ella bostezo y se acurruco nuevamente en mi pecho, murmurando cosas inaudibles. No tardo mucho en encontrar el sueño, dejándome nuevamente concentrado en su tranquila respiración.

Lo cierto es que había entendido un poco las cosas. Algunas ya las sabia, eso de que cuando estoy con ella las cosas me parecen más interesantes, o que me agrade estar en su compañía, o las ganas de querer besarla cada vez que la veía.

Sumándole esos deseos de querer estar siempre a su lado.

O querer dormir siempre a su lado… como ahora.

Era extraño pero ella me había doblegado, desde un principio.

Me tuvo en sus manos desde la primera vez que la vi.

Cuando todo comenzó con simple curiosidad.

Sus continuas molestias para irritarme.

Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse. Como cuando después de esa tremenda tormenta, con las nubes nubladas y el cielo oscuro, llegaba el otro día, el sol iluminaba todo, aclarando las cosas, mostrándote lo que ocurría. Fue como un leve movimiento en mis pensamientos, con un simple soplido pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El dolor que me abracaba cada una de las veces que ella me rechaza, cuando ella repetía una y otra vez que era un error. Y aun ahora, sabiendo que Sakura solo lo hace porque se siente atraída a mí, solo porque su deseo hacia mí es fuerte, permanece a mi lado como algo más que amiga. Y aunque cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera hecho, yo acepte.

Porque a pesar de saber que no sentía_ nada_ por mí.

Que se terminaría cansado y me_ dejaría_.

Que terminaría devastado… _destruido_.

Lo _aceptaba_. Porque si esa era el precio que había que pagar para estar a su lado, para acompañar los momentos de sonrosas que ella te podía ofrecer, para probar esos labios dulces y adictivos que poseía… lo haría _miles_ de veces más. Aunque acabara destruido, aunque mi corazón terminara hecho _pedazos_… cada pedacito continuaría amándola de la misma forma, y lo seguiría intentando hasta ya _no poder más_.

Después de todo estaba _enamorado_.

Y como dicen, un Uchiha se enamora _una_ sola vez.

Amaba aquella pequeña _rebelde_.

**Continuará.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N.a: **

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora; pero no tenía internet y muchos deben entender lo que se siente estar sin facebook durante un mes entero (T_T) que malos recuerdos. Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué opinan de Sakura, neh? Caprichosa hasta cierto punto, ¿verdad? Una negadora compulsiva, ¡no acepta siquiera sentir un mínimo sentimiento por nuestro amado Sasuke! Oh, ¿y qué opinan de Sasuke? ¿No es lindo? Yo –secretamente, bueno, ya no tanto- amo mucho éste Sasuke enamoradizo hasta la médula. Me gusta. Siempre en los fics estamos acostumbradas a ver un "Sasuke dominante" y una "Sakura súper enamorada"; lo admito, me gustan, pero a veces es bueno cambiar un poco de aire, ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior & por corregir mis errores ortográficos (me di cuenta de algo, estoy estúpidamente encajada con "vaso" para beber y "baso" una parte del cuerpo :/ qué idiota, es el segundo Fic en el que me pasa :$). En fin: MUCHAS GRACIAS. **

**Espero sus comentarios & opiniones. Nos leemos en el próximo. **

**Atte.: Mía~**


End file.
